Artemis Fowl and the Final Resolution
by bkaddictjk
Summary: After TAC. The humans find out about the People. They know Artemis Fowl II was First Contact. Both worlds are at war, and they both need Artemis on their side. Artemis needs to choose between his species, family and friends. A/H Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 : Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer : I don't own.**

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**J. Argon Clinic; Now**

Artemis Fowl II was meditating. He had just been instructed by Argon to try and seek his alter-ego, and to talk about Orion's existence. Artemis sighed as he once again saw the office of his subconscious, where Orion would be presently. He clenched his teeth together as he saw the wall of plasma fours guarding the entrance. Sighing in defeat, Artemis started to walk through the hall of the blue fours. He closed his eyes, shaking a little every time a four shocked him. Shivering more than the time he had been in the Arctic, Artemis tried to listen to his intellect, or whatever that was left of it. The symptoms of the Atlantis Complex obviously had not discussed the damages they might have done to his intelligence. Artemis growled, frustrated, before he started to meditate. His mouth twitched upward into a smirk as he realized the irony of the situation.

_I am meditating inside my subconscious, while my conscious state meditates outside. _He huffed, before bringing his virtual mind to focus on the real problem. Which was plainly the glittering fours._ It's all in my mind, _he told himself, breathing deeply. _It's all in my mind._

He was trying to ignore the hissing fours as he sneaked past the plasma numbers inside his own mind. Soon, he entered the office through the mind screen, where Orion was perching on his desk. Artemis felt a feeling of annoyance at Orion sitting on a desk instead of a chair. He ignored the sudden return of OCD. Orion started the conversation.

"Hello, Artemis!" he said cheerfully, his face innocent and curious. "What is the good doctor having you do today?"

Artemis scowled, then as cordially as he could, spoke to his alter-ego. "I am to exchange views with you on why you have been assembled inside my mind. Dr. Argon's theory is that you are all the emotions I have ever suppressed, and that when I banished the emotions, they combined creating a personality. If it isn't obvious already, I shall simplify it by saying that the personality would be you."

Orion nodded. "The good doctor is very smart," he said, satisfaction with the explanation lighting his features. Artemis almost retched at the simple expression of admiration on his face. He silently hoped that a look would never again appear on his face, or on any versions of himself. "What is the solution?" Orion inquired.

Artemis looked as if he had swallowed a dead frog. It was obvious from his actions that he did not approve of the answer. "His theory for the solution is that I should accept the fact of which you are a part of me. I apparently have to stop swallowing my emotions into you, and embrace them. Also, I should realize that everyone makes mistakes and since I have earned forgiveness for my deception, I should stop feeling so guilty, and all the usual nonsense that normal parents hammer into their children's heads. Which, since they do not believe in those pesky morals themselves, makes a large populace of hypocrites and liars."

Orion looked shocked. "It sounds perfectly reasonable to me, Artemis. When will you stop being such a boorish cynic? Can you point out the flaws? I cannot see them."

Artemis frowned. The fact was that there were no flaws, and that the solution was perfectly sound. Except for the fact that Artemis Fowl did not want to give credence to Orion being a part of him. Inwardly, he shuddered, then he sighed. "All right, Orion, I agree that you _might_ be a part of myself that I have been pushing down for a quite a large section of time."

Orion nodded. "I am. You are not as passionate or emotional as I am. This is because you realized that passion and emotion can cloud sound judgment. However, Artemis, you have changed. It is all due to a lovely maiden that does not deserve your love for her. None the less, you have changed."

Artemis was irritated once more. "I am not in love with Holly!"

_How is it that one person, rather one alter-ego, can change me into a state of such vexed feelings?_

"Then why am I? As you have said, I am all the things you have denied," Orion said triumphantly. Artemis frowned. He could not see how a side of himself could be so vacuous.

"It is because of an incident that happened in the past, and you must understand it was left in the past, Orion! Holly was confused, and so was I. Now we are back in the present, and while I did feel those emotions eight years ago, now she is what she always have been to me! She is just a very dear friend." Artemis shook his head in exasperation.

Orion nodded. "I do not believe you; if you keep denying those feelings, she will be lost! However, now that you have admitted that I am a part of you, all I need is your permission for us to merge again. You may keep me in the back of your mind like you always have. It is wholly your choice; even so, just know that I am there."

Orion nodded a final farewell, then soon shimmered and disappeared, leaving one Artemis. The fours and fives buzzing with plasma a few moments ago shimmered also, and Artemis found himself on his hospital bed. He was in the outside world again, with six nervous faces and two curious ones looking down at him. For the first time in five months, Artemis did not mind that eight people were in the room, which was a double of four. Numbers were just numbers again. He did not hear Orion at the back of his mind, because Orion was in himself. A smile broke out on his face, relief etched across his features.

"Arty, are you all right?" Angeline Fowl fretted.

"I am more than alright!" Artemis smiled. "I am cured!"

Dr. Argon wiped his brow, and nodded. "Yes, good work Fowl, normally it takes two to three years, or for the more obtuse minds, even more. Nonetheless, given your intellect, I knew we could cure this in less! I was right; this may set the record for the fastest healing in history of the Atlantis Complex. I think the last record was a year and a half, and you finished in six months. I shall record this. You should take the rest of the week off here, otherwise lingering effects may concur." He briskly walked out of the room, failing to look modest and innocent.

Artemis looked around, as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Holly was next to him, and so were Butler, Juliet, Foaly, and Trouble. Mulch was sitting on the table, eyes glued to the television, his mouth bulging with food. Foaly was clacking on his laptop with a relived smile.

Artemis glanced at the room's occupants. "The reason why he wants me to stay for a week more is because he just wants some more information for his book, correct?"

Everyone nodded. It was the truth, after all.

Angeline spoke. "I really have to go now. I promised the twins I would be back today. I'm so glad I came to see you be cured. See you in a week Arty. Don't you do anything dangerous!" Angeline smiled as she left the room.

Foaly, Butler, and Juliet joined Mulch with the eating, while Holly gave Artemis a cup of water. "You're finally free, and we have a week to just hang out with each other, without a world crisis!"

Artemis nodded appreciatively, and then turned to Trouble. "I didn't expect you to be here, Commander. Did you realize that I actually mean something to you underneath the sarcastic comments and insults?" He grinned his trademark vampire smile.

"In your dreams Fowl. I had a break, and came to see Holly," Trouble snorted.

Artemis smirked. "Your denial is noted. And ignored."

The sound of the television rang out through the room, interrupting the banter. The human International News song, Artemis realized. He had thought they were watching the Fairy News. As he mused, a pretty reporter with a grave expression began to speak.

"_**There have been many tales and stories about magical fairies in the world. From fairy tales to works of art, magic was the one item humans believed with firm proof that it was a figure of our imagination, a creation of tired and wishful minds. However, recent reports from scientists conclude that there is a new species that is suspected to be fairies have been found…"**_

The room's contents all simultaneously looked towards the screen, all coming to attention Even Mulch was focused on something other than food. It was a special moment for the dwarf.

"_**From a reliable source, scientists unearthed the fact that magical beings of fairy tales were living secretly, making communities and living undetected for millions of years. Could this new species be aiming for a battle with the unsuspecting humans?"**_

Holly snorted. The reporter continued.

"_**More research into the matter gives the conclusion that humans have been in contact with these fairies secretly, and more shockingly, recently. All fingers point to only two people in the world."**_

The screen lit up with two pictures. One was a pretty blond girl about 15 years old; the other was Artemis Fowl II himself, wearing his usual self-satisfied and smug smile. Shocked, Artemis looked around the room. Every mouth was hanging in a perfect O.

"_**Artemis Fowl the Second, age eighteen, is the prime suspect for the first ever contact with fey. He is suspected to be closely followed by Minerva Paradizo, age fifteen, The two have many similarities, such as elevated IQs, and early precociousness. Indeed, Artemis Fowl is known to have the highest IQ in Europe, and Minerva Paradizo's hits very close to his mark. Miss Paradizo has already finished high school and is currently finishing studies at the University of Cambridge."**_

Foaly whistled, apparently not grasping the gravity of the situation. "The University of Cambridge? That's impressive!"

Everyone glared at him. Everyone except for Mulch, who sniggered and said, "Are you _surprised_, Foaly? It's Fowl's_girlfriend_ after all!"

The two stopped ribbing Artemis. Not because they had enough (no one ever had enough), but because they realized no one was listening. They pouted for a while, and then turned their attention back to the report. It was becoming inordinately more interesting.

_**"The whereabouts of Artemis Fowl the Second were unknown for three years. In spite of this, after his return he discontinued his schooling at Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentleman, opting for a homeschooling method. He has been nominated for two Nobel Prizes, and has received one for his studies on science and physics."**_

Trouble Kelp blinked. "You got a Nobel prize?"

Artemis smirked. "I haven't been lax, Commander."

Trouble opened his mouth to retort back what was probably an insult containing the words, "armpit lice", "mud boy", and "appreciate". Against all odds and expectations, he held himself back. This was not because of his (non-existing) love for Artemis, it was because of the next sentence of the announcement.

_**"The two genii could be the key to the success of the possible upcoming war with the fairies."**_

"War? What war? When was there any mention of war?" Trouble asked instead, bewildered.

Every eye was glued to the screen now. Artemis was shaking. His paranoia was starting to creep back up to the surface.

_How did they find out about the People?_

As if she had heard his silent inquiry, the reporter answered him. Artemis decided that he did not like the answer.

_**"Following our source, a former employee of the Paradizo Services, the world leaders have united and have researched the two genii extensively. The fact that Fowl Manor was cut off from the world about six years ago for a short amount of time, and of course the sudden reappearance of Artemis Fowl the First after his abduction in the Arctic waters, all point to a bigger picture that none have ever imagined."**_

"That source will really regret that," Artemis and Holly said simultaneously.

Foaly shook his head in puzzlement. "How did this source remember all this? I mind wiped them personally!"

The reporter again answered the question. It was getting unnatural, Artemis decided, how she knew their questions.

_**"The source wished to remain unnamed, but has also given the detail that he had strangely not remembered his former employer's meddling in the world of fairies and magic until quite recently, when the Chateau Paradizo had almost been sieged by an old enemy of the family."**_

"Naturally the siege triggered a partial recalling memory of Foaly's holograms attacking when we attempted to rescue N°1 and Holly," Artemis berated.

Trouble Kelp's eyelid was twitching violently. Foaly had a look on his face that reminded Holly of the look she had seen on Mulch's face when the refrigerator ran out of food. In spite of the drama unfolding thousands of layers below ground, the unknowing reporter kept informing them of the dire situation.

_**"Following the reappearance of Artemis Fowl the First, was the capture of Jon Spiro, who was taken to jail for attempting a thievery on the rival company with the name of Phonetix. Could it be a coincidence that Spiro was raving about a certain young genius? You guessed it, Artemis Fowl the Second. Spiro was rambling about how the young Fowl did the impossible. Included in the growing list of questionable activities, the former leader of a group called the Extinctionists, named Damon Kronski, is now in jail. He also testified that Artemis Fowl, almost a decade ago, ruined his life. According to Kronski, Fowl ruined it by selling him a lone specimen of the now extinct lemur, the Silky Sifaka. Then, after recapturing it back discreetly, he apparently sold Kronski a supposed fairy, only to help it escape.**____**However, Kronski seemed very confused on how the young genius did so. Could these be more than just the usual ravings of the guilty?"**_

Artemis fought back a smirk. His plan for Spiro was one of the best he had ever concocted. He sneaked a glance at Holly. She seemed happy at the mention of Kronski in jail, despite the situation.

_**"Our source also mentions his former employer, Minerva Paradizo. Miss Paradizo was very secretive about her genius until a few years ago. According to the source, she had been apparently interested in the existence of demons at the age of twelve. How curious it is to know that she gave up the project soon after meeting Artemis Fowl, who very soon after their brief meeting, disappeared for three years."**_

Butler groaned, while Mulch's hand started to creep towards a bowl of fruit. He started chomping down nervously on a pear.

"_**After his unexpected return, the Fowl family was apparently uncaring of the fact their oldest son had returned after three years, and that he returned with a hazel eye, leaving only one of his former blues. This is not to mention the fact that he did not look like he had aged during those three years."**_

Everyone waited for the end of the unending horror. Their eyes widened as they all heard the next sentence.

_**"Government officials have been sent to each genius' home to confirm the existence of the fairies. Minerva Paradizo was confirmed**_ _**to be at the Chateau Paradizo. The current whereabouts of Artemis Fowl is unknown. He was established by some surveillance to be absent for almost six months. However, this time the Fowls did not call an alert. Could the entire family be in on a secret?"**_

Artemis closed his eyes. "D'Arvit! Father was already too suspicious."

_**"Our next report will be on the interviews with the two genii. This reporter, Jennifer Kathleen Ramon will thrive to bring you the newest updates on this intriguing case. Thank you for watching GIN (Global International News)."**_

Silence. The entire room was silent.

Artemis broke it first. "How did they know?" he all but screamed. He would have screamed, but his intellect lectured at him.

_A Fowl does not lose his temper. Keep your aura of calm, even if it is an act._

Artemis hushed his babbling intellect, before repeating the question impatiently. Foaly started rummaging in his pack, "Never mind that, we need to get you up to the Manor." He quickly stuck an iris-cam contact into the blue eye, and then gave him a throat mike. Foaly also shoved an earpiece in his ear. Artemis jumped up, and ran with Holly and Butler beside him. Foaly yelled after them, "Take a shuttle, Holly can fly it! Trouble and I will get the council together!"

Artemis ran as fast as he could (which was not very fast), to keep up with Holly and Butler. His heart sank when Holly strapped herself into the steering spot. It wasn't the priority in the current situation, but he felt slightly scared as she gave him a smirk and said, "Buckle up; I'm not going to waste a flight aboveground." Holly looped around the sky towards Fowl Manor. Artemis, in the seat next to her, felt slightly green, and he regretted the seating choice. He consoled himself with the ever-reliable and reassuring meditation.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw the green island of Ireland. "Set it down there, just in case the government reaches the manor faster that we do. I wouldn't want to explain a fairy shuttle." He dug around until he found a tight-fitting auburn wig. Holly put it on along with a large sweater over her LEP uniform, and completed the outfit with a coat and some scarves. She looked like she was wearing slick, black leggings with some boots.

Artemis nodded. The bulky coat and the sweater gave no clues to her full-grown anatomy. With the wig, she looked like a short, eight year old girl.

"Do I pass?" Holly growled, disliking the Mud People clothes.

"Remember, Julian Coral (Foaly, make a fake identity for her please...), that you are an old friend of the Fowl family," Artemis said.

**Okay, again this was my first AF fanfic, and even though Minerva is mentioned, (she is a crucial part of the plot) it will be a subtle A/H story. Oh, and if it isn't obvious, Julian is just Root's first name kind of manipulated for a girl, and Coral is obviously Holly's mom. Also, the reporter's initials are the same as my all-time favorite author. Guess who, it's ridiculously easy! Please review! Make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bribed and Blackmailed

**A/N : Here is chapter 2, which required a lot of research into the ways of evading questions. So I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also letting all you people know that this is being beta'd by Harry Artemis Jackson. (Thanks :D) Also, I don't own Artemis Fowl, even if I do fantasize about him. **

Chapter 2: Bribed and Blackmailed

**The Council Room; Before the Interview**

"I have the feedback!" Foaly cried out joyously.

On the screen in front of himself, Mulch, Trouble, and the entire Council, was the feedback from the iris-cam of Artemis Fowl. Foaly pressed a few more buttons, which enabled the sound to come from the bugs he had placed inside Butler's buttons. Being the trained bodyguard he was, Butler knew this, but left it there - he knew it would be needed someday.

As Artemis was commenting on Holly's disguise, Foaly hurriedly typed up a fake identity about "Julian Coral" before giving his full attention to the screen.

The Council watched tensely as Artemis, Butler, and Holly boarded the private jet that was near the Manor. Foaly heard Holly asking sarcastically, "Why do you have a spare jet in the woods?"

Artemis chuckled and then replied, "I placed it there just in case I needed an excuse to sneak back, without actually _sneaking_ back, of course." The room was silent as Artemis asked, "What should I say to them, Foaly?"

"Deny everything, mud boy," a Council-man snapped.

Artemis sighed. "I recall asking _Foaly,_ and also, I have full intention of denying. I wanted to know if Foaly had any ideas for excuses. They do have a staggering wall of suspicious activity. What should I say about my disappearance? Or about the mismatched eyes?"

"Say you went incognito, trying to see the world and gain more knowledge or something," stressed Foaly, "and just think of a plausible excuse for the eye."

"What if they have proof of the People? Not a likely scenario, but just in case…"

"Improvise," Mulch grumbled unhelpfully.

Artemis sighed as he sighted the Manor, and he landed the jet with a graceful swoop.

"Nice landing! Like a bird..." Mulch exclaimed. He never quite got the gravity of the situation.

Artemis and Butler stepped out; Holly took a double take when she saw the hoard of reporters flashing the cameras at them. Butler wrapped both arms around them and pushed directly through the reporters. They arrived at the door in a slightly disheveled state. Artemis smoothed his suit.

The door opened, but Angeline Fowl was not at the door. The person was obviously an agent from the government.

"Master Fowl, where have you been for the past few months?" he asked.

Artemis coolly glanced at him before stepping inside. He then invited Holly and Butler. He did not bother answering the inquiry.

**Fowl Manor; Before the Interview**

Artemis ignored the agent, better to let him know now that Artemis Fowl II was not a cooperative person. The official should lose the knowing aura after a few minutes in his presence. He spotted his parents behind more government people. Hiding his annoyance, he nodded a greeting to them.

"I took a quick spin with Butler and Miss Coral," he notified. Knowing that the officials were searching for the identification of "Miss Coral" he silently thanked Foaly. Very silently. Artemis sighed with relief when his father did not react to his new friend. He scolded himself; he should have trusted his father to not let anyone know that things were amiss.

_He is a Fowl, after all._

Artemis turned to the first official, who looked slightly insulted about Artemis's lack of acknowledgment. Artemis nodded to him and said, "I presume you are here to interrogate me about this _supposed_ existence of _fairies_?"

The man stiffly nodded, and asked, "Could we move to a more private location?"

Artemis smirked. The poor man was asking permission. The cards were on his favor now. "Of course, however I insist on Butler and Julian accompanying me."

Without waiting for a reply (after all, he had asked no question), he turned and walked to the living room, leaving the interrogators surprised at his swift departure. They soon stumbled after him. Artemis smirked again. Things were going rather well, considering the situation at hand.

He sat down, inviting the others to do so. Then he asked, "What shall be the first question, gentlemen?"

**The Council Room; During the Interview**

Foaly had a smirk matching Artemis's on his face as he watched the bamboozled faces of the government. He was enjoying this too much.

"What shall be the first question, gentlemen?" asked Artemis.

_Clever mud boy._

The speaker struggled to regain his composure. Foaly almost laughed at him. Mulch did. Subtlety was never his strong point. After a few moments, the officer apparently felt that he had looked reasonable enough, so he spoke. "First, we need for you to agree to not tell lies."

_Artemis, not tell lies? Poor Mud Man, he has no idea who he's dealing with. Better people have tried to force Artemis not to lie. Too bad they all failed._

Artemis scowled, irritated. "Let's not waste any time on the trivial 'honor codes' and such. Both of us know that when it suits the purpose, each side will lie, promise or not."

The Council hid smirks at the discomfort of the Mud Man.

The man swallowed, and then continued. "It has come to the world's attention that you, Artemis Fowl, made the first contact with magical beings. To be more clear, fairies."

Foaly could almost hear the vampire grin in the voice when Artemis replied. He almost felt pity for the man.

"That is not a question. What exactly are you asking, officer?"

The officer swallowed a grimace. "Is this speculation true?"

Artemis frowned. "The question itself is quite speculative, but that is irrelevant. To answer your question, I point out that to make contact with someone or somethings, they need to exist."

The officer leaned in, and asked, "Are you denying the existence of the fairies?"

"Has there been proof of the actuality?" Artemis countered easily.

The interrogator banged his fist on the table. "Enough games! Have you or have you not, met any magical beings?"

"It is not a wise move for you to lose your patience so early, officer," Artemis commented nonchalantly, artfully evading the question. Foaly grinned.

The officer took a deep breath before replying. "My apologies, Master Fowl. Could you answer the question?"

"Which question, officer? Please ask your questions more directly. I do not have time to play guessing games. Obviously, I am very busy," Artemis said in his most patronizing voice.

The officer leaned in even farther, sensing a breakthrough. "What is it that you do that requires much of your attention and time?"

Artemis shook his head. "The answer fails to address the important issue."

"Which is what?"

"I am not sure, please enlighten me. I just know that the family business matters are not part of the conversation."

The officer sighed, "Of course, Master Fowl. You have my apologies for prying. The topic of this discussion would be the confirmation or denial of your meddling with fairies."

"It is objectionable, considering that fairies apparently do not exist."

"Apparently? So in reality, they do exist?"

"I apologize for how that sounded, but I must inform you that you are now desperately grasping at straws."

Far away at the Police Plaza, even the most devotional Fowl-haters of the Council were chuckling at the conversation. The laughing came to a frosty halt as the officer became tired with the games.

He looked around the room, eyes resting on the sign on the wall which he read aloud. "Arurum est Potestas." Unluckily for Artemis, the officer in question had taken Latin unwillingly in high school. The main reason would be because his mother had forced him to.

"Gold is power?" he questioned.

Artemis nodded. "The _former,_" Artemis stressed the word , "family motto."

"Former?" he repeated.

Artemis nodded uneasily; he had no idea now where the conversation was going. This coupled with the officer repeating what he had said, irritated him. "The current generation of the Fowl family, realized that even though gold _is_ power, power might not be the sole need in life. This is not to say that gold is unneeded, of course."

The officer nodded, and then said, "What would you say, if I told you that if you cooperate, we will reward you with your choice of payment?"

Artemis shook his head. "I did not know the government resorted to bribery. In any case, I am not a dog for you to teach new tricks."

The other laughed. "We are not teaching you tricks. This is in your favor."

"To answer your previous inquiry, I would say that it depends on what you mean of cooperation."

"Answer my questions truthfully," the officer stated.

Artemis had a shadow of a smile on his face, "I have not said a single lie in this whole conversation."

"Why are your eyes mismatched?" the officer asked quietly.

"Transplant. My own was inadequate at the job it needed to be doing compared to this one. That is, simply put, _seeing clearly._"

Foaly laughed. The explanation was actually the truth. The edited truth, but the truth nonetheless. Naturally Artemis had not mentioned the fact that the transplant was magical, or that the eye had formally belonged to an elf.

The officer blinked rapidly. He was caught unprepared. "It is an eye, not an employee for you to replace! Why did you pick hazel?"

"Nicely phrased, officer. To answer your question, the color was not my choice. However, I fail to see the necessity of talking about my eyes."

Foaly nodded appreciatively, the excuse was a quite believable one, and it was still true. Fowl hadn't had the choice of color. He took a moment to actually complement him. "Nice thinking under pressure," he said, relaying it to the earpiece.

Artemis gave a small smile, nodding as he accepted the compliment. Another officer entered the room, whispering to the questioner. The interrogator nodded, and then turned to Artemis with a wide smile on his face. This unnerved Artemis, he did not like it when his opponent was happy.

"Your parents and the twins have been taken for individual questioning. It might interest you that if they refuse to answer, or if you refuse to _satisfyingly_ answer the inquires, they might be hurt."

"Resorting to blackmail now?" Artemis inquired calmly. His mind, however, was racing.

"Quite. Think this over, Artemis." The officer smirked.

Artemis was frozen. His eyes narrowed. He stood up and said, "I need to make a call. Wait here."

He left the room, beckoning Holly and Butler to come with him. They followed.

**Fowl Manor; Now**

"Foaly, what should I do?" Artemis asked.

Artemis waited as Foaly thought. When he heard the answer he was (despite himself) shocked. The answer was, "I suppose you'll have to tell them about the existence of the People."

This statement was followed with a roar of protests, Artemis included. "That is out of the question, I will not be the one to reveal the People."

He listen as the Council agreed (for the first and last time) with him. Foaly was apparently stomping his hooves, "They already know! They just want confirmation of you knowing about us first! Why should we let your family get tortured?"

The Council was quiet. Artemis heard one of them ask, "They absolutely know, positive, centaur?"

"Yes, I hacked into the records and data; there is solid proof of the People. They just want Artemis and Minerva to admit it for tonight's newscast. Melodramatic, but it's what the public wants." The centaur snorted.

Artemis had an idea. "Do you think I could pretend to be on their side because of my parents and brothers? It would be nice to have an inside view of the situation."

A member of the Council asked suspiciously, "How do we know you're on our side? After all, they are your species."

Artemis frowned before answering. "I think that a war between two species would be a good reason to believe in me. I need to stop it. After all, we have the experience. At any rate, my family can take care of themselves quite well. They will not crack under pressure." Artemis might have said this confidently, but inside he doubted himself.

Holly grumbled, "You would think that after saving the world more than three times, people would trust us."

Artemis smiled in agreement. "Shall I confirm your existence for the camera?"

The council all gave reluctant agreement. With that he walked back into the meeting.

**The Council Room; Now**

Everyone watched as Artemis, Butler, and Holly walked back into the meeting. It was a historical moment; the fairies would be exposed after eons of secrecy. It was a very tense moment, and every face was worried. Each had no clue on what the future would be like.

"Back so soon?" mocked the officer as Artemis took his seat.

Artemis frowned. "That was juvenile, officer." He sighed, and then continued. "I have returned from making a call to one of my closest acquaintances."

"I thought we were friends!" Foaly huffed.

Artemis continued as if there had not been an interruption (and according to the officer, there hadn't been). "He did some critical research and found that you already knew the answer to your own question. Namely, the one concerning the existence of fairies." Artemis paused as he relished the look on the official's face.

"Is the term _'critical research'_ a watered down definition for 'hacking'?" the officer asked angrily.

Artemis was unconcerned. "You should upgrade your security systems. In any case, this is irrelevant. I will confirm what you already know to be true."

All movement stopped, and the officer leaned in. "The fairies are real?"

Artemis looked, once again, irritated. "I dislike people repeating what I say when they heard correctly."

The officer obviously did not care about Artemis's patronizing tone. He had gotten what he wanted; all that was needed were a few details. He sneaked a glance at Artemis; Artemis looked unconcerned about the atmosphere. Foaly groaned. He knew what was coming next.

"Would you help the humans with the planning of the possible war with the fairies?"

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "I do not plan _wars,_" he answered. "However, I could be a consultant, for a fee of course."

Mulch rolled his eyes. Even when he was planning to double cross them, he needed a fee. Classic Artemis Fowl. The dwarf actually stopped eating when he realized Artemis had not asked for payment in return for helping the People. _Huh, maybe he did change, _he thought. Then, _this bread is good._

"We shall negotiate," said the officer, a smile hovering at the edge of his mouth.

Artemis nodded. "We shall indeed."

The officer shivered, and Foaly grinned. The centaur knew that shivers were going down the government official's back; it was a characteristic of being the recipient of Artemis Fowl's vampire grin.

"Relax. Compared to everything else he's done, this will be a piece of cake," Mulch said confidently.

Foaly nodded. "You're right for once. We can trust Artemis."

Mulch yawned. "Speaking of cake, I'm going to go get some!"

**Okay, sorry about the fact that Holly wasn't as active as she was supposed to be… but this was the second chapter. Please tell me what you want for Minerva's interrogation, it's the next chapter. Should she outright betray the People? Or maybe be as sneaky as Artemis? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Surprise Visit

**A/N : Okay! Here is a chapter for the devoted Minerva fans. It's NOT an A/M, sorry… I am a 100% believer of A/H. Anyway, in this chapter, Minerva shows why she will be such a part of the plot. Just for the people that wanted her to come back into the series. Oh and for any French speaking people out there, I just want to say that I have never taken a lesson, and Minerva's French comments all come from Google Translator… (and I know how inaccurate translators are so if I annoy you please express that in a review *hint hint*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minerva, or Artemis, or Holly, or Foaly, or my favorite character: Mulch.**

Chapter 3: A Surprise Visit

**Chateau Paradizo**

Minerva Paradizo was watching the international news. She did not like what she saw. On the screen was a shocking scenario. She watched as the drama unfolded; the government officer was interrogating Artemis. In a much more respectful manner than they had with her. _Probably because I'm a girl, _she thought. _Also, a child. These people are so prejudiced. _She shook the thought out of her mind as she listened to the official.

_**On the Screen; an Hour Ago**_

_**"Is the term 'critical research' a watered down definition for 'hacking'?"**_

_**Artemis was unconcerned. "You should upgrade your security systems. In any case, this is irrelevant. I will confirm what you already know to be true."**_

_**All movement stopped, and the officer leaned in. "The fairies are real?"**_

Minerva winced, she knew Fowl did not like to have things repeated. She almost felt sorry for the officer. He was most likely going to pay for that remark. Her pity turned to amusement as she heard the next words coming out of Artemis Fowl's mouth.

_**Artemis looked irritated. "I dislike people repeating what I say when they heard correctly."**_

Minerva grinned, before she realized what she had just seen. Artemis Fowl had betrayed the People while fully knowing that the confirmation would be flaunted around on international television. She was (surprisingly) puzzled and angry. How could Fowl betray them like that? Even she hadn't, and she wasn't even close to them as he was!

_**"Would you help the humans with the planning of the possible war with the fairies?"**_

_**Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "I do not plan **__wars__**," he answered. "However, I could be a consultant, for a fee of course."**_

"A fee?" Minerva screeched. "How can you betray a species for a fee? How can you betray your _friends_ for a fee?" Guilt stabbed at her as she realized she would have done the same a few years ago for a Nobel Prize. (Which she still could not believe Artemis had actually received before her. Wasn't he too busy saving the world?)

_**"We shall negotiate," said the officer, a smile hovering at the edge of his mouth.**_

_**Artemis nodded. "We shall indeed."**_

**Chateau Paradizo; Thirty Minutes Ago**

"How could he agree to them? For money?"

Needless to say, Artemis Fowl's interview was playing on the screen. Minerva had been watching with supreme interest, (and admiration, not that she would admit it) until Artemis Fowl gave in to the blackmail, and also the bribe.

"They threatened me with Bobo and Papa, but did I cave in? _Non! Je n'ai pas!_" she yelled. "I don't even know the People as well as he does!"

Minerva hopped into the car. "Fowl Manor!" she snapped at the driver, who was feeling sorrowful that Minerva had come just before the next shift could come and take over.

_Why am I always the one on duty when the Paradizos want a ride? _He thought ruefully. He did not know that Minerva was also thinking behind him, also of indignation (although the thoughts were not of the same subject).

_Artemis Fowl was going to be sorry, _she thought as she indignantly frowned over the interview.

**The Council Room; About the Same Time**

Foaly hooked up the laptop for a video call. Soon, the face of Artemis blinked onto the screen. Holly was behind him. They both looked mad. Well, Holly looked mad, Foaly amended. Artemis looked annoyed. The great Artemis Fowl could never look actually _mad_. That would be expressing his feelings, which was apparently illegal for a Fowl.

"What?" Artemis asked, breaking into the centaur's thoughts.

"We want you to watch the news with us, and then exchange views on what to do next," Foaly said. He was instantly feeling proud of himself. That was a good excuse, no need to tell the mud boy about the Council feeling suspicious about his true loyalties.

"Why don't you stop _sugarcoating,_" Fowl said with a grimace, "and just tell the truth?"

Foaly was baffled at the behavior. "What do you mean?"

Artemis sighed, as he glared at the members of the Council sitting primly behind Foaly. "Just admit that you aren't sure of my loyalties," he growled.

Foaly had the grace to look apologetic. "I do trust you," he said, dropping the act. He hurriedly cleared the misunderstanding up. "They don't." He jerked his head toward the Council.

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. Foaly breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully, Fowl wasn't offended. If he was, he could easily hack into the LEP sites and help his own species, which would be very bad for the People. Also, there was Butler, who could make things very nasty for him. Foaly decided to keep things as civil as possible.

Fowl turned the television on, and then motioned for Foaly to do the same; they both saw that Artemis's interview had already played. The pretty reporter was commentating again, Foaly noticed. They all patiently watched as the screen turned into the recorded interview of Minerva Paradizo.

**Fowl Manor; At the Same Time**

Artemis was not in a good mood.

He watched as the officials banged on her door. He couldn't help feeling a sliver of amusement, apparently the parent had been out, and the security system of the Chateau Paradizo had been on full maximum. The officials looked slightly disheveled from the entrance. He sighed in disappointment. It was a pity they had chosen to delete the entrance scene; he could have used a laugh.

_**One knocked rudely on the door. "Open!" When there was no answer, he yelled again, this time in French. "Ouvrez la porte!"**_

_**The door was wrenched open, and instead of a butler, Minerva herself was standing in the doorway. "Quittez cet endroit," she said coldly.**_

_**"Non," the officer said. He switched back to English.**_

Artemis smirked; apparently the official's French was not fluent. It must have been a stretch to even say "open the door".

_**"We are here from the government," the official growled.**_

_**Minerva was unimpressed. "Obviously."**_

_**He sighed, and said, "We have permission to enter by force."**_

_**"Not from me. If you do, the security system will recognize you as an intruder, and you will probably be burnt to a crisp."**_

Artemis raised his eyebrows. That was not a very elegant way of phrasing it, but he supposed it was to be expected. He hated people who looked down on him because of his age.

_**"I highly doubt that Miss Paradizo," he said, before stepping inside. Instantly, there was a large siren, and five guards with large guns in each hand entered the room from all angles.**_

_**The official took a step back. In a much more cordial voice, he asked politely, "Will you show us to a more private place?"**_

_**Minerva stiffly nodded, and then took them up into her study. It was filled with books on floor to ceiling shelves. Not unlike the Fowl Manor's Library, it also had a few laptops and technology on a long, wodden table. There were many notes in French, as well as English.**_

_**Minerva sat down on a chair and glared at the officer. She did not invite him to sit down, but he did anyway.**_

_**"One of your previous employees informed us that you know of the existence of fairies."**_

_**"I refuse to speak of the matter. I was twelve at the time. Do you not believe that it was little more than a child's imagination coupled with fairy tales?" She stood up and returned to the desk; apparently she had been in the middle of something when the bell rang. She closed the lid of the laptop.**_

_**"We have already gotten verification from Artemis Fowl. They are real," he said confidently.**_

_**Minerva looked surprised for a moment, but it wasn**__**'**__**t long before she was quietly composed once more. "I am highly astounded by that fact, considering that they do not actually exist. Did Fowl give you proof? Or was he simply tired of playing with you like I will be in a few more minutes? No doubt he took a little gold to pay for the intrusion. In fact, if I said that these fairies were real, would you leave me alone?"**_

Artemis grinned. He had, of course, swindled some gold out of the little encounter. Artemis saw Holly recognize his expression.

She turned accusingly to him. "You did take some gold, didn't you?"

Artemis shrugged. "The officer saw it fitting that I might need some payment beforehand to ensure my loyalty to the human species. I saw no reason to prove him wrong."

On the screen, the official had a look of doubt in his eyes.

"That Minerva girl is almost as good at manipulating as you are," Mulch snorted.

Holly nodded. "I couldn't see a flaw. Must be a genius thing."

"Almost, yes. But not quite, she was slightly too angry to make the lies be believable. She's denying everything, which makes everything much more suspicious," Artemis said smugly.

Holly punched him.

_**On television, the officer was almost sweating. What was with these kids? Judging by the video he saw earlier about the Fowl kid (Who was apparently over eighteen, except he still looked fifteen), no one could tell if he was lying or not. It was time to play the last card.**_

_**"Minerva, we have your brother in custody, as well as your father. They will be asked also, but if the results are not satisfactory…" He trailed off.**_

_**"Are you blackmailing me?" she asked calmly; she had a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I need to make a call."**_

_**"No, Fowl tried that on us already!"**_

_**Minerva sighed and muttered, "Curse that Irish know-it-all. Why does he do everything before me?"**_

Artemis smiled smugly. "I wonder who she was going to call," he commented.

_**She then addressed the officer. "Might I add that two can play at that game? You are in my house, and I have guards. In fact, I have more guards than the entire US army. I could easily take a few pesky interrogators out of play."**_

Artemis nodded. "Very good, that's what I would have done. Of course, she is lying about the number of the guards, but he doesn't know that."

"Then why didn't you do the same instead of confirming the existence of the People?" Foaly huffed.

Artemis crossed his arms. "I didn't do so because I knew what the answer would be."

_**The officer looked unnerved, and then shrugged. "No one here is as important to the government as your family is. Taking us for a trade would not give any results."**_

"See? Now Minerva is going to threaten back," Artemis said smugly.

_**"Who said anything about a trade? You are annoying me, and you have disrupted my time. Also, you told me my family had been kidnapped. I did not have any intention of letting anyone go unscathed!"**_

_**The official blinked bemusedly. "What are you saying?"**_

_**"Leave while you can, officer. I will not say a word, no matter who you threaten me with." She turned away, and then called the guards.**_

"I might also add that I don't have as many guards as she does; the Fowls never had an army of guards. We were afraid of betrayals. At any rate, the Butlers were the best," Artemis stated.

"An army of guards sure would have been useful there, though."

Artemis rolled his eyes. In a very enigmatic tone, he replied back scathingly, "Haven't you been listening, Foaly? We're in this mess because of a former employee. What use is an army if the members are willing to betray at the first opportunity?"

As the screen went back to the reporter, Foaly and Artemis simultaneously turned it off. There was a silence which was broken by the doorbell. Butler excused himself from the room, and soon returned with the very person they had seen on the screen moments before. Minerva entered the study; Artemis stood up to meet her. She ferociously glared at him; he almost took a step back.

"Are you insane?" she yelled. Then she switched to French, "Qu'avez-vous fait?"

"Let us converse in English, shall we?" Artemis said quietly. He had an idea of why Minerva had rushed from France to yell at him. It was, in fact, quite obvious.

"Artemis Fowl! Is this really the time to talk about what language we speak in?" Minerva said, shocked. But she still switched to English. "I saw the news."

"You, and the rest of the world," mumbled Holly.

Minerva sighed. Artemis saw that she was not as comfortable with the bantering as he was. He stopped his musings as she spoke again. "Don't you realize what this will force us to do? How can you side against the People? And what are they doing here? To kill you for betraying them?"

"Minerva, as you have already guessed, you are missing a crucial piece of information." He paused. "I revealed the People with their full permission. The world already knew, but they just wanted it on camera."

Minerva shook her head and said, "I see." Then she frowned, as a look of defeat crossed her features. "Now we are in the middle of an impasse. I can't betray the People, and I can't stand against my species! What can I do? What will you do?"

"I will stand with the People," Artemis said quietly.

Minerva looked scandalized. "You would betray your own kind?" She tossed her blond curls. "I will remain neutral."

Artemis shook his head, "You cannot. They will force you to choose."

Minerva looked worried. "Artemis, listen to yourself! You are already referring to the human side as 'them'. Might I remind you that you are one of 'them'?"

Artemis looked away. "I think this meeting is over."

"Rethink your decision, surely there can be a way to be on common ground?"

"There is not."

"Will you tell me the reason why you are siding against your own kind?" Minerva asked calmly.

Artemis looked towards the screen, where Holly, Foaly, Mulch, Trouble, and the Council were looking at the scene in front of them with extremely interested eyes. A councilman, stood and hostilely asked, "Yes, Mud Boy, why are you siding against your own kind?"

Artemis hesitated for a moment; he did not like to talk about his feelings in the best situations, which this was not. Then he sighed and gave in. "As you have noticed, I do not have many friends."

"_You do not have many friends? _That's an understatement, you barely have any friends!" Mulch snorted.

Artemis glared at him; he did not appreciate being contradicted when he was actually telling the truth. He chose to ignore the dwarf, and focused on Minerva. "I do not wish to lose the few I have."

Minerva nodded. "_Oui_, I understand. The drawback of being a genius; you can never trust anyone."

"I agree. Are you still going to try staying neutral?"

Minerva sighed and turned to Holly. "Holly, of the few fairies in this conversation, I know you the best. I want to say this to you, because I, very much like Artemis, have trouble expressing feelings. Having said that, I want everyone to know that my apology is given to the People as a whole."

Mulch interrupted again, "'_Having trouble expressing feelings__'__._ Must be a genius thing."

Foaly looked wounded. "I don't have any trouble expressing my feelings!"

Mulch nodded, "You're an exception. You have trouble trying to shut up about feelings."

Minerva stomped her foot irritably. "May I continue?"

Everyone quieted down and looked sheepish. "Sorry," they all chorused.

Holly rolled her eyes, "I apologize, Minerva; sometimes we fairies can be quite immature, even though we are technologically advanced."

Minerva nodded, and then took a calming breath, "I am not close to the People, and every being in this room can confirm this. I am closer to my family than to the People," she admitted. Something glinted in her eyes, but it was gone quickly before anyone noticed. "If I can not be on neutral ground, my assistance shall have to go to the humans. Not because of any loyalty to my species, but because the leaders of them have taken my family as captives. I was given the offer, that should I change my mind, the offer still stood. I will have to give my assistance unwillingly. They are all I have; I have no friends I can trust with my life."

Artemis nodded, and so did Holly. The rest just looked quite puzzled. Minerva hesitated, then plunged in. "I wish to tell you that if you have any small favors that you may need someone on the inside to do, then I will be happy to oblige."

Artemis looked pleadingly at Holly, "If I may have a say in this, I wish you would accept the peace offering. It could become a crucial part of my plan."

Mulch again continued with his impromptu interruption fest. "You _already_ have a plan? Been a busy little mud boy haven't you?"

Everyone disregarded Mulch, and all eyes turned to Holly. She nodded, and said, "How can I say no? I realize that you are trying to stay civil."

Another Council-fairy stood up. "What? How can we trust her? She just outright admitted that she's on the other side! Or now that I think of it, how can we trust either of them? They have both kidnapped a fairy once, and have caused much grief to the People."

Artemis Fowl's eyes looked stormy. "Have you forgotten the times I have saved the People? I admit the crimes I have made, but I refuse to let my assistance be ignored!"

The Council nodded reluctantly. "That's why we agreed to use your service this time. But how can be sure this Mud Girl will not betray us?"

Holly stood up. "I will vouch for her."

The Council nodded. "Very well," a fairy said. "If she betrays us, the Captain will lose her job, and I'm afraid the Mud Girl will be wiped."

Holly laughed, surprising everyone. In fact, many thought she was slightly going crazy. "If I'm wrong, we'll all be dead, so what's the point of a job?"

On that cheerful note, she severed the connection abruptly.

**The Council Room; After the Video Meeting**

The Council was still continuing the meeting, even though they were taken aback at the informal conclusion. "The Mud Boy knows too much, so we need a hidden element. A secret weapon for a precaution, just in case he does betray us with that other mud maid."

Everyone looked at Foaly.

After all, he was the Lower Element's genius. Foaly shook his head. "I trust Artemis!" he exclaimed.

Everyone kept staring at him.

Foaly looked uncomfortable. "I suppose it would be a good precaution…"

Everyone nodded.

Foaly sighed in defeat. "Fine. I propose that we set up a strong group of fairies in secret."

Everyone looked disappointed.

Another Councilman yelled at him, "Of course that is what we do! I want to know how we do it! Some genius you are!"

Foaly looked sheepish. "You should've been clearer. I do have an idea, though. What if I put together a database of the first casualties after the first skirmish…" He trailed off; the fact that there would be casualties saddened him. He shook himself and continued, saying, "I could add some extra names of some fairies, the names of the aforementioned secret group. Artemis will hack it and assume that they are all dead."

The Council, Trouble, and Mulch all nodded. No one bothered telling the centaur that they were impressed; he did have an ego seconded only to Opal Koboi's.

The meeting was adjourned.

**Yeah! There's another chapter! So proud :D. Please add to my ego (that is way smaller than the egos of many characters here), and comment!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Holly Dead?

**Disclaimer: I know, you know, we know, they know, everyone knows that I DON'T own Artemis Fowl.**

Chapter 4: Holly, Dead?

**Fowl Manor; After the First Assault**

As the first assault was ending underground, Artemis Fowl was doing what he would do on a normal day, which was clacking away on his laptop. _The plan the humans made was barely a plan_, he mused to himself, _get down into Haven, shoot and kill as many of the People as possible. I am almost ashamed to call them my species._

Artemis had decided to call each side by their species to distinguish them. He could not call the fairies 'his side' in public. Unless he wanted to die, of course. Since dying was not a part of his master plan, he had to call each side by what they were: fairy or human.

_That's why I'm here, _Artemis thought while furiously typing._ To distract myself with any new information._

Holly's communicator had been taken by the government officials, just after they bribed him to come up with a master plan to defeat the fairies. Artemis shook his head, annoyed; it would be a difficult challenge. How on Earth (or under it) could he fool the government into believing that he was working for them when he was actually on the other side?

Then he saw a file named **_Names and Ranks of First Casualties. _**He clicked on the file. He scrolled down; feeling sickened at all the names of the fairies. He came to a stop at one in particular, and his brain refused to believe the eleven words in front of him.

**_Captain Short, Holly - In path of a bullet, no magic. Elf._**

Artemis closed his laptop with a clang. He raced downstairs, calling Butler as he went. "Butler! We are departing at once to Haven."

Butler stuck his head inside Artemis's room, "Come down whenever you are ready. I had everything ready just in case." He did not ask what had happened.

Artemis sighed, "Thank you, old friend."

Butler nodded. Artemis would tell him what the problem was when the time was right.

**Police Plaza; Now**

Captain Holly Short was irritated, sad, mad, and most importantly, not dead.

She was irritated with the Council for making people _think_ she was dead, which she wasn't. She was sad because of the fairies that _were _dead. Most of all, she was mad. She was mad at the mud boy that had stormed into Haven, scaring half the survivors to death at the sight of a mud person, and causing the other half to bray for his blood. She was also feeling a little gratified that Artemis was willing to risk putting his plan into danger just to see for himself if she was dead. Not that she would ever admit that to Artemis. Oh, not that she knew what the plan was; only Foaly and Minerva were in on the plan. This irritated her to no end. Hadn't she done enough to be trusted with that sort of information?

Mostly she was relieved that she would not have to pretend to be dead anymore.

Holly felt like a hormonal teenager again. The rush of mixed feelings was almost messing with her mind. She was currently in the LEP Recon lounge in a glaring contest with Artemis. They had fought earlier, and the yelling caused most of the fairies to think the Mud People were attacking again.

It went something along the lines of this:

"_Holly, a word," Artemis said quietly the moment he found out about the lie._

_Holly sighed and pulled him into the lounge. She gave a glare back to the Council as she left. They were looking quite relieved that Fowl's anger was mostly directed at her. Well, they were worried about Butler, but that was almost the same thing; as Butler would do whatever Artemis would tell him to do._

_As the door closed, she had waited for Artemis to say something._

_He was glaring at her. "Did they force you to lie to me?"_

_She shook her head; she wouldn't lie to him anymore. "I'm sorry," she winced, knowing how that sounded._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"The Council…" she paused. Why hadn't she told him? After all, she never cared for the rules and regulations on a normal basis, "They asked me if I trusted with absolutely no doubt, if you were on our side."_

_Artemis looked dangerously calm, "And?"_

_"I said yes, but they didn't believe me."_

_Artemis motioned for her to continue._

_Holly spilled it out._

**The Council Room; One day ago**

"Do you trust him?"

Holly bristled, "With my life!"

"With no doubt? It would be very awkward for you if he betrayed your trust after you stated you never would doubt him."

Holly hesitated. _He had lied about his mother. What if he's lying about his species _The last time she had admitted to Artemis that she trusted him, maybe even liked him as more than a friend… even said that she might not mind if she disappeared off the face of the Earth and got stuck back in time with him… He had betrayed her. _It wasn't his fault. It was his mother; he had to lie to you! You would have done the same, and you already forgave him… right?_

"If you don't have an answer, we will put you on the Last Resort Stealth Force," the Councilman stated. _That doesn't change the truth. He did lie to me. An apology doesn't always make it better._

Then another thought. _He made it possible for you to say goodbye to Julius._

Holly watched as Foaly typed up her named on the list. She didn't answer, she couldn't. In a wild moment of craziness, she heard what Commander Root had said to her during his last moments. _Don't call me Julius! You always do that before you disobey me!_

_What would Julius do?_ Holly thought.

_He would put the People first._

_You idiot! _Her instincts screamed at her. _Just say yes! You know you can trust him! You do trust him!_

She still didn't answer, and she only watched as Foaly finished typing.

**_Captain Short, Holly - In path of a bullet, no magic. Elf._**

**Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance Lounge Room; Now**

"I thought that it was 'in another time', Holly," Artemis said tonelessly, "I thought you said we were even."

Holly was glad he had refrained from adding what else she had said, and more importantly done, during those illusion-like days. It would have made the situation slightly more awkward, but in a more embarrassing way. She nodded, and then shook her head. "I don't know why I couldn't answer them. I forgave you, okay? Because I would have done it too, in your place. I just couldn't forget it. I couldn't forget that you lied to me. I would have helped, even if you'd been honest."

_Probably, _her rational mind butted in, Holly shoved a wet piece of damp cloth in her mentally sane voice's virtual mouth.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"What? What do you mean?" T_he great Artemis Fowl asking for advise? _Holly laughed humorlessly_;_ Foaly would get a kick out of that.

"I just want to know what you wish, the solution for this problem. What can I do to earn your trust back? I personally thought the phrasing was quite obvious."

_Big-headed mud boy. What do I want?_

"I want to be like family. Your family, to be able to trust you with no doubt."

"My family can't trust me. You of all people know that perfectly well," he said in a bitter voice.

"Isn't Butler your family? He trusts you like that."

"Not since I deceived him about Juliet," he grumbled.

"The Complex was different, you were under the influence of the paranoia!" Holly argued. _Were all genii this dumb when it comes to trust?_ Holly thought. "That's what I want. You're the one that asked. I want to know you would never use me, or lie to me. I want to confidently stand in front of everyone in the world and say I trust you, with no doubts whatsoever. There, happy? Make _that _wish come true, Mud Boy."

Silence. Holly wondered if she had spoken too brashly. She shrugged it off, now was not the time to feel pity for Artemis. He was wallowing in too much self pity already.

"I don't think I can change that drastically, Holly," he said.

"You're Artemis Fowl the Second. I thought you could do anything you put your mind to. The kidnapping is just proof of that! It's in the past. Besides, I don't care anymore. If you hadn't kidnapped me, we wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't have had any of those great adventures." She shuddered, "Can you imagine what my life would be like? I'd probably be a major, with a _desk job_."

_Did I just compliment him? Now his over-inflated ego is going to swell even more..._

He looked up. "I may have changed from that monster you met when you got abducted, but that_ creature _is still there. How can I forgive myself when everyone could see me as a monster? Perhaps the Atlantis Complex doesn't make its victims insane. Maybe they just enhance the truth."

She pushed a little more. "Please, Arty, I need to know I can trust you."

"With your life?" he asked. He looked like he was carved from stone.

"No, I already trust you with my life. I want… I want to be able to trust you with _my_ trust." Holly stepped back, flummoxed. Was she actually stammering? To cover up her confusion, she quickly continued, "Do you know how ironic this is? I can trust you with my life, but I can't trust what you _say_!"

"You don't understand, Holly," Artemis said after a long silence. He sighed and sat down with his back to the wall. "It has nothing to do with you forgiving me or not."

Holly blinked, "Than what matters?"

_Trust the most infuriating Mud Boy ever to leave me muddled._

"I can't forgive myself. I can't deal with the truth; I lied to my closest friend. If you were in my place, could you honestly say that you forgave yourself completely?"

Holly stomped her foot in frustration, "Yes! Yes I could, if I knew that you forgave me for the stupidest mistake I ever made! Which I did! You are the most stubborn person I ever met!" She punched him lightly, just to vent off her feelings.

Artemis groaned in pain.

_Oops._

Maybe that hadn't been as light as she thought.

Artemis was ranting again. "I don't want you to forgive me because you had no choice, which you didn't. You had to, after I had an idea for you to say goodbye to Commander Root. That's cheating."

Holly dropped down to her knees and shook Artemis by his shoulders. She could not believe the smartest person she had ever met was being so stupid. "I was already forgiving you before that, Mud Boy! I was just giving you a hard time!"

Artemis turned away from her. "I don't believe you."

"You're the one that lied to me, but you can't trust me? How crazy is that?" Holly spluttered indignantly.

Artemis's one blue eye turned to ice, and he looked murderous. "I think you would say things you wouldn't mean to force me to stop blaming myself, Captain."

Renewed use of her rank. Well, wasn't _that_ just_ refreshing_.

Holly looked right into his eyes, blue and hazel, just like her own. She enunciated slowly and clearly, as if she was wearing a throat mike pad, "I really did forgive you, Artemis. You are _not _a monster. Not in my eyes or in anyone else's."

The stubborn mud boy refused to believe her. She could see the doubt in his mismatched eyes. "Prove it," Artemis said quietly.

_Prove it? Prove it? How in the name of Frond was she supposed to prove it?_

"Fine," she snapped back. Not stopping to think, she grabbed his shoulders and roughly yanked him closer. He lurched forward, until they were only a hair's length apart. On a very irrational impulse, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

**Foaly's Office; Now**

"Poor Arty," sniggered Mulch.

Foaly and Mulch were inside Foaly's office, goggling at the sight in front of them.

Foaly, being the paranoid centaur genius he was, had been doing his usual two-hour sweep of the Police Plaza's premises, when Mulch barged in demanding to be fed immediately. A demand which the centaur delightfully ignored. This prompted Mulch to stomp over to Foaly, with a whole-hearted intent to bug the centaur back into the Frond Dynasty. The dwarf was instantaneously distracted by a sight on the screen that had (amazingly) escaped Foaly's notice. When Foaly saw that Mulch's mind had been taken off his stomach (which was a very rare feat, considering the fact that they were almost the same thing), Foaly glanced sharply at Mulch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's that?" Mulch asked, snubbing the question entirely. He stabbed at the screen with a very dirty finger.

It was of course, Artemis and Holly.

Foaly and Mulch were very gleefully shocked. So gleefully shocked that Foaly did not even give Mulch a rant about marking up his precious plasma screens. So when Mulch expressed his pity for Artemis, Foaly could not understand him.

"Why is Artemis the one to be sorry for? Holly's the one who will probably lose her job when Trubbs finds out!"

"True," Mulch admitted, then spoiled the moment by adding, "but Artemis is the one that will be black and blue from Holly's punching."

Foaly shook his head, Mulch was being too unimpressed. "You do realize that what they are doing is illegal, right?"

Mulch looked puzzled, this was not unusual when he was talking to Foaly, though. "I thought fairy laws couldn't govern humans?"

Foaly shrugged. "They govern elves, don't they?"

They kept watching the spectacle playing on the screen in front of them, when the excitement was over, Foaly punched a few buttons on the computer. Thankfully, all the surveillance videos were recorded and taped. He quickly downloaded the entire scene and backed it up on his email, and in a few other places. Fifteen to be exact. He didn't put it past Fowl to erase all evidence afterwards.

"At least we have some material we can use to tease them with," Foaly said conversationally to Mulch, who was still ogling at the screen. Foaly sighed, he didn't like Mulch when he was quiet. Even though he would rather lose an intellectual challenge to Opal Koboi than to admit it, the jargon between himself and the dwarf was quite entertaining. He ribbed a custom made remark to Mulch, "Unless your pity insists on deleting the videos."

Mulch snapped back, he couldn't resist one like that (Who could?). "I think my soft and innocent conscious can handle this," he smirked.

They both glanced back at the screen, "Pity we can't hear what they're saying," Foaly reflected with sorrow.

Mulch nodded, and then said, "At least we have the video. Count thy blessings!" he mocked.

Foaly stopped himself from retaliating. "Are we going medieval now? Orion must have rubbed off on you. Hold on to your sharp tongue until we are graced by the presence of the Lord Artemis and fair Lady Holly."

Mulch grinned his toothy smile. Foaly winced at the sight of the dirt caked molars.

**After re-editing A/N: Okay… so I've been re-editing this with Harry Artemis Jackson. It's not a new chapter, in case you didn't notice. I just want to say that I'm not obsessed with Artemis Fowl anymore; I'll always love the books, and I might write again when I have an idea, but I think I've moved on… or moved back, if you think about it… (I'm currently being brainwashed by the wonderful-ness of Harry Potter.) While I was editing this, I realized that this fanfic leaves a lot to be desired. I had fun writing it, and it seems like you guys still enjoy reading it, (most of you) so I'm leaving it up here, and will continue to edit the chapters with my beta~ and to the new readers, I will continue to reply to the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kobois' Alliances

**A/N : Yay! A longer chapter this time! I'm so happy! Tell me what you think after you read. (That was a not-so-subtle hint for REVIEW) Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially 2whitie, Harry Artemis Jackson, an anonymous reviewer, and everyone else that bothered to make me happy. Seriously, thanks because I'm kind of stressed right now and I can only take it out by writing (and sometimes by yelling at innocent bystanders but that's only for extreme cases) and I only get inspiration from the reviews… I would give you all imaginary cookies like I see everyone else doing, but with my baking skills, I may cause you to virtually through up. **

**I know people just ignore most authors notes so let me ramble! I want to thank the mysterious reviewer mentioned above, I just wanted to clear up that I do NOT support the killing of many Jews during that time in history (read reviews if you don't know what the Frond I'm talking about…) and that the title is just a coincidence, and that the only reason I'm not changing it is that I'm terrible with technology and that I don't know how to change stuff. Also thanks to 2whitie for the lively debate, I'm considering closing up the plot hole. :D I had fun!**

**Disclaimer : In the waking world, I am not the owner of Artemis Fowl. :D (Harry Artemis Jackson : I'm in love with Arty too, so you have some competition to worry about!)**

Chapter 5 : Kobois' Alliances

** Clinic; Artemis Fowl's Room**

Artemis Fowl had insisted on staying down at the Lower Elements for a while before going back aboveground. He had a vague thought fluttering inside his mind, and he could not grasp a finger on what it was. Docter Argon had insisted that Artemis stayed at the clinic because sudden change of environment would not be good for a newly recovered patient. Artemis had agreed reluctantly, he knew the Doctor wanted information.

It was driving Artemis crazy all over again. He knew there was something crucial that he had missed. This was mainly because he had some aftereffects of the paranoia, be as that may, it seemed to be helping. Artemis was currently meditating, sitting on the bed and slowly breathing in and out. His eyes shot open after a few minutes, as the unreachable thought blazed in his mind.

_Something isn't adding up. Why would the humans be acting so fast? On the word of one former employee they demand an entrance into the home of the legendary criminals. They are acting too fast, on a normal day, the informant would be dismissed as a mental patient. Someone must be influencing them, perhaps a mesmer._

A theory began to develop in his mind, and then closely following, was the rough sketch of a plan.

**Commander Kelp's Office**

"Commander Kelp, I am in need of your assistance." This sentence would be a perfectly normal statement, one that was spoken every day. After all, he was a commander. However, in this situation this was a very odd occurrence. This was mainly because of the speaker. The speaker was, of course, Artemis Fowl II.

When the commander himself heard this, he spluttered, "Did I hear correctly mud boy? Are _you _asking _me _for _help_?"

Artemis replied in his usual patronizing voice. He arrogantly said, "I hardly think the phrasing is important. In any case, I need the Council to approve of something, and it's quite impossible for me to ask."

Despite himself, Trouble Kelp found himself very curious to what the mud boy's plan was this time. So he naturally did what any fairy of human would do. He asked, "What?"

Artemis smiled his vampire smile, Trouble found himself shivering, "I wish to negotiate with Opal Koboi."

Trouble did not even consider the preposterous inquiry, "Impossible."

"Have you not noticed that he word 'impossible' does not seem to apply to me?" Artemis said cockily. This made Trouble roll his eyes, which was an action that the latter considered juvenile.

"Look, you need to realize the fact that I do not like you," Trouble said very bluntly. Artemis raised an eyebrow. The shorter male continued, "Why should I put my job on the line for you and your plans?"

"I believe the Captain answered that question a while ago," Artemis said quietly. Trouble was suddenly struck by the fact that while he had become flushed and angry, Artemis was coolly toying with his emotions. Trying to resurface his professional side, he answered in a would-be-calm voice, "I would just like to add that no matter who told this to the Council, even if Commander Root came back from the dead, the Council would not agree!"

_I think that I kind of ruined the calmness. _ Trouble thought ruefully. _I guess that I should take some lessons…_

"Calm yourself, Commander. Of course I knew of this, Opal Koboi is in the highest security vault, and it is I who placed her there. This is why I need your help, the Council is not fond of Foaly, and has no love for Captain Short, and most certainly Mulch is out of the question." Artemis smiled despite himself. Trouble realized that this was the first time he had seen Artemis smile without it being sarcastic.

He listened as Artemis continued, "They like you, a high ranking commander. You are responsible, reliable, and yet a different breed of an officer. Surely you could convince them? Opal Koboi is needed, I need her to help Foaly combine some tools, and it is quite impossible for him to do it in time alone. I need to place the other variables of the equations in place, so they turn out to be the right numbers." He stopped commenting on the complexity of the situation with mathematics, when he saw that the Commander looked very bored.

Trouble looked indifferent, "No."

Artemis narrowed his eyes, "Very well, when the People lose, you can have the profound comfort of losing as a leading commander, with your job." He said coldly. He gave a little bow and started walking in the other direction.

"_When_ the People lose? Are you just giving up?" Trouble yelled at him.

Artemis turned around, all traces of the icy coldness gone, "Without this, my plan is quite worthless. I have already given a strategy outline to the humans, then made this one. However if your job is more important to you than the death of millions, and still others captured and forced to use their magic unwillingly, then I have no right to judge you."

"You planned this!" Trouble yelled, causing a few fairies to stare. Trouble did not care, he finally realized just how far Fowl could go. He also knew that this was not all he could do, he could do a lot worse, without looking back once. Trouble realized that Fowl "reforming" meant that he was just better than he used to be, "You knew I would do it when there was no choice! So you gave the outline to _them _before you told _us_!"

"Quite," Artemis mused calmly. "Are you actually surprised? I thought you of all people would have taken this rather calmly. I knew from experience, that people would take a risk only when another, larger, more important thing was at danger."

Trouble exploded, "Thing? A loss of a species is a _thing_ to you, Fowl?"

Artemis looked bored, "Not a total loss, as I have said, some would be in imprisonment."

Trouble closed his eyes and counted to ten. This did not help the slightest when Artemis asked smugly, "Is your answer still no?"

He sighed in defeat, he could not win to Fowl when it was a test of ruthlessness, the mud boy had probably mastered that before he was three. "Yes! The answer is yes!"

"Excellent, I will be dropping in on Opal soon. Thank you for accommodating, Commander."

Trouble scowled, "My _pleasure_, mud boy."

His voice, needless to say, was dripping with sarcasm.

**Foaly's Office**

"I have permission," Artemis said as he stepped into the centaur's office. Then he stopped and looked around. Artemis had never been inside Foaly's office before.

It was a wide, white room. The room had white tables and wooden chairs. Futuristic technology lined the tables, as Foaly sat at his table, working on the latest invention. The one Artemis had requested of course. Foaly was frowning, and he was muttering to himself as he puzzled over the technology. Foaly was so distracted, he did not notice Artemis walking into his workspace.

Foaly looked up at Artemis's words, "Really? The Council actually approved?"

Artemis nodded, then smugly added, "I also have some good news for you. It's also the same news that made the Council change their minds."

Foaly looked very apprehensive, "What? This isn't going to make me lose my job after the war is it?"

Artemis shook his head, "You now have a larger budget. Curtesy of a certain Fowl family member."

"What?" Foaly jumped from his (custom made) chair, which was not easy for a centaur. "Why did you do that? The Atlantis Complex hasn't returned, has it?"

Artemis smiled wryly, "Nice to see that you have so much trust in me. It was the only way to convince the Council. Apparently, they now believe that we are even for the gold taken at the Fowl Manor Siege."

Foaly looked so happy, he looked like he would burst into singing a song, Artemis hurriedly spoke up before this came true.

"When shall we visit Atlantis?"

"Right away, I'll call Mulch, Trouble, Butler, and Holly," he glanced at Artemis, waiting for something. Artemis raised an eyebrow. Artemis was inwardly puzzled, the centaur seemed like he was waiting for some sort of proof. A moment of paranoia grasped Artemis, as he wondered if Foaly knew about the kiss.

_Do not be so ridiculous. Of course he does not know, you erased the tapes._

He cooly asked, "Are you expecting some sort of reaction from me?"

Foaly shook his head, "No, not at all." Foaly continued staring.

Artemis narrowed his eyes, "Let's hurry, shall we? I have to go back up to the surface to 'plan' with Minerva so the humans are not suspicious of my activities."

Foaly nodded, then rang a few calls on his specially modified phone, he spoke up after a few seconds, "They will wait for us at the submarine port."

Artemis nodded, "I need to tell you the whole plan, Foaly. But do not tell anyone else, no one."

"What about Holly?" Foaly sneaked a glance at Artemis, trying to see the mud boy's reaction. He was disappointed to find there was none. They had kissed less than an hour ago! Foaly was annoyed by the lack of gossip.

"Certainly not, tell no one. Not even our closest friends."

Inside, Foaly almost cried with frustration and impatience, on the outside, however, he only gave a nod as Artemis gave a brief summary of the plan.

When he was finished, Foaly was impressed, he even forgot to needle Artemis about the kiss.

**Atlantis; Opal Koboi's Cell**

"You want me to help?" Opal cackled at Artemis.

"Yes, quite. In exchange, for _amnesty._"

This caused an uproar.

"What?" yelled Holly and Foaly at the same time. Mulch echoed a second late, he had been eating something, (have he ever not been?) and had registered the sentence too late.

Butler looked quite shocked for a moment, before regaining his composure, he was a professional after all. A shocked professional, but a professional nonetheless.

Opal looked delighted, "Oh my, this must be a serious situation! Perhaps one of you, or all of you will properly die! Care to tell me about it, human?"

Artemis looked slightly startled, "You never called me anything but 'mud boy' or 'Fowl', Opal."

Opal sheepishly nodded, "I am one of you now, I have decided that the term 'mud person' is too lowly for a species with such a startling beauty. Unfortunately, this includes you too, Fowl."

Holly snorted, "So the _humans _are no longer deserving of the name 'mud people' because of you? Here I was, thinking you made at least a slight improvement in jail."

"I am a human! We do not _improve _Captain." Opal said brightly.

Before Holly could shoot a retort back, she turned to Artemis, "What are your conditions?"

"Amnesty, in exchange for you swearing on the Book, never to betray the People, or hinder them in any way. Swear on your life that none of your thoughts for revenge will harm in any way. You will not try and take over the world after the war, or succeed, or plan. You will not take revenge on anyone after the war, or ask, force, or manipulate anyone else to do it for you. In short, you will only be allowed to become an inventor of technology, and a genius in your field. And of course, you will be able to reopen Koboi Laboratories. However only to sell your technology."

Opal scowled, "What if I refuse? You took away everything that was worth the amnesty!"

"Then you die."

Holly glanced at Artemis, there was no regret, no emotion. Just a cold voice telling the truth. She shivered, "What do you mean? The People don't kill, not even Opals."

"We will not do it, the humans will, as soon as they win. They will have no need for a former pixie that turned human. She has no magic anymore, and the firm belief about traitors, are of course that they can turn again. Unlike the People, we do not take a second thought to kill a traitor, especially ones with world domination attempts on their files. I have read the files of the intelligence services of the world. If there is the slightest chance of risk, or even suspicion, they do not hesitate to kill."

Opal had gone very white, "I will agree to your terms."

Artemis nodded, "Thank you, Opal. Humans we may be, but let's not ignore the truth. We are not the best race to have magic." He turned to Holly, "In any case, the People seemed able enough to kill quite a lot of humans in the first skirmish."

Holly bristled, "That was war! Different case entirely!"

Opal snapped, "Are you quite done? I am ready to swear my loyalty to the People!"

Opal took her Book from around her neck. She had been wearing it around as a necklace. Artemis had done some in-depth research, and saw that even though Opal was a human now, she was still bound by fairy laws, because of the simple fact that she was born a pixie. If she swore by the Book, and broke the oath, she would die.

"_I, Opal Koboi of the present, daughter of Ferall Koboi,_" here her lip curled quite visibly at the mention of her father, "_former pixie, now a human_, _swear to never betray the People, or hinder them in any way. I swear on my life that none of my former and present thoughts for revenge and power will harm in any way. I swear by my Book of the People, that I will not try, succeed, or plan to take over the world before, after, or during the war between the People and the humans. I will not take revenge on anyone after the war, or ask, force, or manipulate anyone else to do it for me. I swear to repent my ways, and to renounce my former nature. I swear all this by the Book of the People. I swear this on my life, magic, and sanity._"

Opal finished reading out the speech that Artemis gave her, and a single blue spark let from her heart. The spark drifted in a lazy circle towards the Book. Another spark, this time a gold one, leaped from the center of the open book, and met with Opal's blue spark. After the meeting, the blue and gold spark separated into two smaller blue and gold sparks. Each continued the former's circular path across the air and melted into their owners.

"There, happy?" Opal asked breaking the moment completely. She continued by asking, "I don't see why I had to swear on magic, I already don't have any. What do you want me to do?" She scowled, she did not like taking orders. Also, she was not happy with the no magic-ness of her current state.

"Foaly will be working with you on an invention. Or rather, a mix of inventions. Perhaps if you do not ruin things for yourself, you might get your magic back," Artemis stated. He checked his watch, "I should really get to the surface."

Trouble nodded, "I gave Holly a visa, so she can let you off in Tara." He did not sound very pleased. Trouble was too busy worrying about Opal Koboi than to be jealous of the mud boy.

Artemis slightly bowed his head, "Thank you Commander", he turned with Butler at his heel. "Holly, could you escort us to the shuttles?"

"Naturally," she grinned, "this is going to be fun."

Artemis grimaced. But there was soon a change of plans when Mulch returned from his unnoticed trip to the kitchens. He poked his head in the room, "Hey! Look at the news! Opal's on it! The past Opal, you know not this one."

Artemis hesitated, this was not a part of his schedule.

_You need to test out your theory anyway._

"Lead the way, Mulch," he said.

Opal looked up, she had heard the rumors of her past self coming into the future, and was curious of how beautiful she had looked, "I always knew I belonged on television." She said as she quickly walked over to it and turned it on. Past Opal filled the screen. Present Opal sighed, she had been _very_ beautiful as a pixie. Of course, she quickly reassured herself, she was just as beautiful as a human.

**On Screen**

On the screen, the pixie Opal had seated herself, proudly displaying her pointed ears as she waited for the interview to begin. She was not disappointed.

_**The reporter asked, "You are a pixie genius, why are you willing to present us with your marvelous services?"**_

Holly scoffed, "I think she's reading from a script. That was obviously written by Opal."

_**On the screen, Opal nodded, "I have no love for the People, they won't let me take over the world! I had a very good plan, too. I am the most magical fairy in existence. You are lucky to have me on your side mud maid."**_

Opal off the screen nodded, "That was very reasonable."

Everyone snorted.

_**The speaker for the leaders of the "New World" walks in, followed by the current Leaders themselves. They begin to negotiate.**__**Opal demands to be made an Empress after the war. The speaker asks what her abilities are, she lists out everything she did so far in her life and made the chair the speaker was sitting on burst into flames.**_

_**They reach a conclusion, she would become one of the Leaders, in exchange for her abilities. Opal nods, satisfied.**_

"I am willing to bet that they are all planning on how to double cross each other," Artemis said after he switched it off.

_No need to talk about your theory._

Everyone else nodded, Opal with some pride in herself. Artemis decided to tell them all the plan, a part of it.

"Here is the battle plan for the humans. I am currently revising them with Minerva, who is helping magnificently by agreeing to every of my changes," they all shared a secretive smile. Artemis continued, "Here is a counter for them."

He started listing out various tactics. The others nodding in agreement, except for Opal and Foaly, giving suggestions. Well, Foaly gave suggestions, Opal rolled her eyes at everything and stared at herself at the mirror.

Then Artemis hesitated before deciding to deliver his next suggestion, "When we have them holed up here, I propose a blue rinse."

Silence.

Holly broke it first, "Artemis… this means thousands of lives."

"We have the advantages of technology and magic, but the disadvantage of numbers and size. The humans have experience and numbers. We need to cut down the odds."

Foaly spoke up, for once actually serious, "Unlike you mud men, we don't like killing! Only in some necessary situations, five at the most! Maybe in a war, but a cold, mass, killing? It's not our way!"

Artemis felt a stab of guilt as he remembered Holly's words during their conversation at the Spiro Needle.

"_I am nothing like Jon Spiro. He is a cold-blooded killer!" Artemis had protested._

_ "Give yourself a few years, you'll get there." Holly replied, breezily._

Artemis shook his thoughts, he could not weaken, "I suggest that you start making this your way. We have the advantage of technology, perhaps we should use it."

With this, he walked out of the room, calling for Butler and Holly.

**In the Shuttle; During the Flight**

Due to Butler's size, he was sitting in an outside space of the main shuttle compartment. The wide space was below the main shuttle, and it had been specifically made for him. While Butler was quite flattered of this adjustment in fairy transportation, he was curious about Artemis. His charge had seemed a little awkward with Holly earlier. Had there been a fight earlier? Even the bio-bomb idea wouldn't make things this awkward.

Awkward was an accurate word to describe the atmosphere inside the shuttle. Artemis was sitting next to Holly in the small shuttle, as Holly steered. The tension was quite intense. After the kiss, Holly had turned bright red, and mumbled a few excuses about her job and rushed out before Artemis could unfreeze himself from the shock. However, before she had left, she had still turned and said to him, "That better have convinced you!"

Artemis refrained from relieving the moment in his mind, when Holly spoke up, "Are you going to say something, or just sit there thinking about it?"

"How do you know what I am thinking about?" he challenged.

"Simple, I know you."

Artemis nodded, "What should I say?"

Holly squeezed her eyes shut. This did not calm Artemis, as she was flying the shuttle, "I could say that I was mad at you for being so obtuse about yourself that I messed with your hormones to make you stop thinking so ridiculously about yourself. But, it wouldn't exactly be true."

Artemis glanced apprehensively at her, "Meaning?"

She glared at him, before answering, "meaning that I think, It may have been possible that I didn't mind it."

Artemis smiled hesitantly, "Neither did I."

She glanced sharply at him, "Meaning?" she said. She was bouncing his words back to him.

"Meaning; it felt quite nice. Surprisingly." Artemis mentally kicked himself. He felt like he was watching Orion again, with no control over what he said.

"Really? Even though I'm over sixty years older than you? Not to forget the difference in species, of course. That didn't turn you off?" She sounded quite mystified.

"How old would you be in human terms? I mean physically, not literally."

Holly rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I know what you mean. Twenty something I guess. I don't know, twenty-three? Twenty-two?"

"Obviously, I cannot do anything about the species. I am guessing that I am correct when I tell you that you do not want to become a human? Otherwise you could ask Opal for advice." Artemis smiled his '_I love bantering and winning even when the topic is seriously embarrassing' _smile. It made Holly want to punch him. She shuddered at the thought of becoming a mud maid. Even worse, asking Opal for advise.

"No way." She'd done quite a lot of stupid things, but this was off the line.

"I agree. Quite."

"So…"

"I suggest that we keep this from Mulch and Foaly. Everyone else too." Artemis suggested after an uncomfortable silence.

Holly nodded, relieved. Then serious, "I wanted to talk about something else, too."

Artemis nodded, "Bio-bomb?"

"Yes. You wouldn't do it now, I know you changed. You're hiding something aren't you?"

"I think we know each other a little too well."

"Arty! Tell me, I need to know what it is."

"It's a part of my plan, just be reassured that the blue rinse will not happen. Opal and Foaly should make sure of that."

She grinned at him, "There's Tara, ahead."

As he got out, he lightly gave her a smile that was unusually deprived of the vampire-likeness. Then he got Butler out.

"Thank you for the ride, Holly. Don't be too surprised when you see the news tonight."

"Wait. What?" Holly asked suspiciously, _why would I be surprised?_

Artemis smirked, "It's all part of _the plan_." He said, as he strapped himself into the car. Butler got in the driver's seat.

"D'Arvit! What are you talking about, Fowl?"

Artemis gave a little nod in her direction before he told Butler to start. Holly growled furiously at the back of the car.

_Just when I think he's decent… he drives me crazy into the time of Frond._

Holly closed the shuttle, and raced down into Haven city at speeds that would have killed Commander Root all over again.

**REVIEW… please, It's the reason I write… Well not really, the real reason is that IT'S FUN! but the other thing comes in close :D.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Fowl Fate

**A/N : Okay, I had a harder time writing this chapter, mostly because I have no idea about medical stuff and/or poisons. Also I am clueless about the bone and muscle structure through history, the example here was just me making stuff up to sound scientific. I also totally made up the fluid used in this fic. Artemis's theory is for 2whitie, I realized that you were right about the plot hole. The humans aren't stupid, they wouldn't go rushing off to war at the word of a fired employee, and we wouldn't all be in agreement unless… I will not give any more spoilers! Oh, and thanks to MonsterJunkie for the ideas! Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Artemis Fowl II. Or anyone else. In fact, can you own a person? No. Plus, I'm a terrible owner, I lose so many stuff…**

Chapter 6 : Fowl Fate

**The Headquarters (of the Humans)**

"Artemis, do you love Holly?" This question from Minerva shook Artemis out of his silent musings. He froze for a moment to rethink of what he had heard.

_Did I hear correctly? Did she really just say..._

"Of course, how could I not? She is my closest friend." He said, uncomfortably reminded of the shuttle ride.

_ "Oui, bien sûr_, but are you _in love _with her?" Minerva pressed, she had gotten a message from Foaly, and she was quite curious if what the centaur wrote was true. Artemis was very hard to imagine in a romantic situation, but if it was true, than she wouldn't be very surprised.

"What? No, of course not. What could posses you to ask such a thing?" Asked Artemis, painfully aware of the conversation now.

_I suggest we keep this from everyone… It must have been Foaly. How in Frond did the centaur know? I erased all the evidence, even the backups._

"I have seen the way you look at her, and the way you look at me or Juliet. The difference was frightfully clear. I thought you with your psychology genius, would know by now," Minerva stated clearly. She had, of course thought about asking Artemis out, but had dismissed it. He was, after all, quite cumbersome in the emotional department. She liked the more free, loose types, and Artemis was anything but free. Unless the subject was academically related. This did not mean that she wasn't curious about Artemis's love life herself. She was, after all a friend.

"Do not be preposterous. Also, this has nothing to do with the plan. Let's get back on dutiful topics." He said, trying to change the conversation. Sadly, Minerva was not very easily swayed.

"Tell me the truth, Artemis. I'm very curious."

"Curiosity should be controlled, Minerva." He said nervously.

"Can you not just say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' like a normal person?"

"I am far from normal, Minerva. This you very well know," he said, patronizingly.

"Please, as your only _human_ friend that isn't employed by you, I think I deserve to know."

Artemis sighed in defeat, "If you insist, I will truthfully answer that I do not know myself. I think we are friends, but I have no idea if she wants something more, or if I want something more. I also do not wish to strain these matters when we are in a time of _war_. Which we really should be planning right now."

_ "Je le savais!_ You're in love!" She said happily, ignoring completely the venomous glare from Artemis, which he was shooting at her.

"May I ask _how_ you came to this unlikely conclusion from what I have told you?" he asked, sarcasm emphasizing every word. Minerva tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Gladly," she said. Artemis realized that she was annoying him just as much as he annoyed everyone else at times. He wrote a silent mental note to stop being so smug when presenting his ideas.

Unknowing of his silent promises to himself, Minerva plowed on with her theory, which grasped Artemis's attention, dispute himself. "If you weren't in love with her, than you would not be thinking those thoughts at all. You do not think about me like this, _non_?"

"Why are you so confident in this ridiculous theory, Minerva?"

"I already suspected, I just needed it confirmed," she said. Quite obnoxiously in Artemis's opinion.

"You are as bad as the government."

"Oh, I am much worse. The only person that could beat me is right in this room."

The door was opened abruptly, saving Artemis of the rest of the conversation, the general (the leader of the enormous army of the humans, which was a compromise of all the armies of the world) walked into the room, with a few of the World Leaders. (Presidents, Prime Ministers, Kings…) They were followed by a hoard of cameras and reporters. Lastly, walking in a prim sort of way, came Opal Koboi.

"Koboi." He said, distaste in the name obvious in his tone.

"I convinced these _wonderful_ men that they might need to check on you to make sure you were trustworthy, Fowl." She giggled, "Humans are so easy to _mesmerize_."

A few men grabbed Artemis and Minerva, forcing them to the back wall, as the adults picked up the files containing the battle plans.

Opal was glancing at the scene in a very interested fashion. When she grew bored, she entertained herself by shocking Artemis with her newly refreshed magic.

Artemis winced visibly. He knew what was coming next. They mused at the battle plans for a while, pleasant surprise lighting up the features of the men. The men scanned over the battle plans, written in Minerva's handwriting, with some hand-drawn diagrams and some correcting notes and suggestions in Artemis's writing. Then they placed it down and looked at the screen of Artemis's laptop.

"_MÚCHADH_!" he yelled, causing the screen to go blank. He saw the leaders turn to star at him suspiciously.

Opal clapped her hands, "Clever mud boy! Voice activated?"

"Why have you switched it off?" said a man who Artemis realized to be the leader of Russia.

"It was on some private work. I was sending an email to an acquaintance, the contents were not of importance."

"If it wasn't of importance, could you show us?" asked another man, cordially. Even though the question seemed like he was given a choice, Artemis knew he didn't have one.

"Of course," he said tonelessly, slowly making his way to the computer. He pressed an inconspicuous button on the side, "_Cumhacht_." The laptop began powering up. Then a space for a password opened up, Artemis began to type. This took quite a few minutes, as he had a very long password. As he finally stopped the seemingly random typing, another box opened. This was the eternity code. He quickly typed the solution inside. Minerva was watching this with extreme fascination.

"Is that an eternity code?" she asked, impressed despite herself.

Artemis nodded swiftly, before he typed another password, (this time a short one, the _former _family motto) then pressing his thumb onto the trackpad, causing the laptop to revert to it's previous screen.

_The security on my laptop is quite flimsy, I should really upgrade it._

He lightly took a step back, on the screen, there was an email to his acquaintance in Australia, the email was about business deals. However, not a lot of it seemed quite legal. This caused the men to glare at Artemis before nodding and stepping back. The moment of relief was broken when his ring began to vibrate. Opal grinned evilly.

Zzzzzzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzzzzz

Artemis glanced at the men in the room, before pressing it, and saying, "Not a good time." The communicator had been modified by Foaly, not that he knew it. Artemis had hacked into the files to make the changes himself. The reason for this was that Artemis did not like looking like a child on a finger-phone, after the three years on Hybras, fairy technology had improved very much. This was adapted with great relief by Artemis, as he had felt infantile when using his communicator.

"A fairy phone!" cackled Opal.

The call was instantly terminated. Artemis sighed and turned back to the room's occupants.

**Earlier at the Headquarters**

"Miss Koboi would like to see you," an assistant said to Artemis respectfully as he walked into the Headquarters.

"Lead the way."

Butler frowned, "I will come with you."

The assistant frowned, she did not want to lose her job. The last seven assistants had lasted about ten minutes before Opal had fired them. She wanted to beat the record. However, she had some thoughts about contradicting the mountainous man in front of her.

Artemis saved her from answering, "You can accompany us to the door, but I wish to talk to Opal in private."

"Artemis, you always get close to being dead when you're near that pixie, i will be inside with you."

"Very well," Artemis consented.

The assistant was having second thoughts about breaking the record. Five minutes, after all, was a lengthy amount of time.

Inside the room, which Opal had furnished luxuriously, was Opal herself. She scowled when she saw Butler, and scowled darker when she saw Artemis, "Long time no see, Fowl."

"Opal. May I ask how you escaped the enormous pile of rocks that I dumped on you?"

Inwardly, Butler groaned.

"No you may not, as I am your employer. You accepted the bribe, and I don't trust you."

"A reasonable choice, Opal."

"I will let you work for me for a while before reveling your true colors to the humans. I'll have it nicely recorded when they kill you." Opal mused with glee, "Now get out, Fowl."

Artemis mockingly obliged.

**Holly's Office; Now**

"As you have guessed, this is my phone," Artemis said in a resigned voice. Far away in Police Plaza, Holly Short narrowed her eyes. She was watching the scene through a button camera that she had turned on just in time to catch the phone call. Suspiciously she watched, Artemis Fowl II would never speak in a resigned voice.

_ Why did Foaly call him? It doesn't make sense, he would know that Artemis was being watched. Opal? Is that Opal there?_

"Fairy technology?" asked another mud man on the screen.

"Illegal, but yes, fairy technology."

"So it can only be contacted by other fairy technology?" the same mud man asked.

"Obviously, mud man." Opal sang in a sing song voice.

"That would be a reasonable assumption, yes." Artemis said.

Holly was puzzled, fairy technology worked fine with the mud men's. It was like a collage professor playing with his two year old son, the quality was quite different, but the elder could match for the younger. Why was Artemis lying? Why was Opal playing along?

_In Past Opal's time, most communicators were programed to only receive fairy technology waves. So we didn't get thousands of mud men texts._

"May we ask why you have a communication device that shares a line with our enemies?" asked another of the group of mud people.

"I am simply good friends with one of their number, surly that is not to much to ask? I did have first contact, I was bound to be friends with at least one of the fey." Artemis said uncomfortably.

"No, you are betraying us!" Opal said. She turned to the men, "_He was betraying us._" The hypnotic voice of the mesmer convinced them.

They blankly nodded, "_He was betraying us._"

"My own kind? Preposterous! I am simply familiar with one of them!"

"_This could cloud your decision. Please hand over the communicator_."

Sighing, Artemis pulled off his ring and handed it to the man. Holly didn't worry about that. She knew that Artemis even put fingerprint activated panels on the communicator to prevent others from using it. She was more worried about how Artemis was going to prove that he was completely loyal to he mud men. They were obviously suspicious.

"I thought we had taken his communicator earlier. How did he get another one so soon? Master Fowl, were you in contact with the fairies recently?"

_D'Arvit. _Thought Holly.

No answer from Artemis. This caused anger among the the most powerful men in the world. It caused elation for Opal.

Holly rolled her eyes, _Artemis doesn't even have to say anything to make the most powerful mud men in the world be frustrated. It's a miracle I'm not babbling in a clinic right now._

"Master Fowl, Miss Paradizo, please come with us."

Artemis unfroze, "She didn't have anything to do with this!"

The speaker, looked at Artemis with cold eyes. Being the receiver of Artemis Fowl's glare more than twenty times must have toughened her up, Holly didn't feel a thing, "Forgive us if we do not trust your word so completely, Master Fowl."

They led the two teens deeper into the building. Opal kept chatting about the horrible things that would happen there.

**The Headquarters; The Cells**

Artemis was not very shocked when they arrived at their destination. He was in a grey room that was quite unremarkable, save for a sheet of glass in the middle. The glass, was not the remarkable thing. What was remarkable, would be the people on the other side of the glass. He and Minerva sat down on the wooden chairs, facing the prisoners. Artemis willed his face to remain unimpressed, as he watched the members of his family inside their enclosed quarters. Minerva was a little less apt at hiding her emotions, as she saw her father and brother trapped in the inhuman cells. She glanced, horrified at Artemis. The captives had obviously been starved for quite a while. Artemis felt a rush of anger inside him, as he saw he mistreatment of his family.

He turned to the men that had led him there. He could not believe that they were so cold hearted. A stab of guilt cursed through him, _I would have done it a few years ago. _He glared at Opal. _It's all her fault._

Opal waved, then walked off.

"Do you think by torturing my family members you would receive my loyalty?" he asked calmly, dangerously.

They turned around, some of them looked as sick as he felt. Others looked slightly uncomfortable. Some had impassive faces, but their true emotions were shown through the slight changes, such as tight lips, or panicked eyes. However, a few remained quite untouched by the disgusting sight in front of them, and a couple actually looked satisfied. Artemis memorized their faces, he would get them later. His theory was true.

When Opal dabbled with the brain fluids in her magic, she did not realize that the fluids changed her magic. The original source of Opal's powers weakened with so many magical boosts, like how a muscle would weaken when it was not used. Human leg muscles are not as strong now then they had been when there were no cars, even though the speed of transportation was faster. Even the _mesmer_, the weakest of all magic could be affected, and since Opal had not had any uplifting fluids entered into the blood stream and her system, her magic allowed the mesmerized to have emotions and thoughts, they just couldn't disobey her.

One of them spoke, "Artemis, you need to know that we do not care about your loyalties. We need your brain," he said, seemingly cordial.

Minerva shot a retort back, "Because you have none of your own."

He shrugged the insult off. Then continued, "We need your intelligence, and we need your experience. If by keeping your family captive is the only way to ensure that you do not betray us, I want you to know that we will do it. It will, it has, been done."

Artemis glanced at Minerva, "I really shouldn't feel guilty about breaking laws if these are the people who reinforce them," he carelessly looked at the door, "I take it that I am not allowed to leave before I tell you the fairies' plans?"

"Quite."

He sat down on his chair again. He knew that to the men, he seemed quite unconcerned, "Then we are at an impasse, for I do not have the plans."

"We have done quite worse than to torture a bratty kid's family, Fowl." The first man said, cordiality evaporated. He growled, "We will do more to jog your memory a little."

Artemis inwardly smiled, this was all going according to plan. He itched to crush this worthless leader with his words, but now was the time to play the part of a scared but also a spoiled, pigheaded teenager.

They sighed, some actually looked like they had pity for him, the speaker obviously did not.

He whispered to a guard, "Go."

A few moments later, Artemis Fowl the First was strapped to a chair. He was having an injection. Suddenly he spasmed, face obviously screwing in pain. Artemis forced himself to look unflustered, but he felt like he was having a relapse into the Atlantis Complex.

Opal flickered on the screen, "I really must record this, I can watch whenever I'm bored. Fowl, this injection was a special solution of mine! It causes extreme pain, physically and mentally!"

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. He's getting hurt because of me._

Meanwhile the other people in the room were staring at Artemis. It was quite satisfying for the young genius to see the surprise and even fear in these looks. After all, he was a fifteen year old boy, how could he not care about his father, who was being tortured in front of his eyes?

The man growled another order, "Try the mother."

Artemis's eyes narrowed, then relapsed back into his emotionless face. Butler glanced uncertainly at his charge, he knew that Artemis was actually consoling himself with the fact that his father was made of stronger stuff. After all, he had survived the Russian Mafia, a plunge into the freezing northern waters, years of criminal enterprises, and was even married to Angeline Fowl for most of those years. Everyone knew how exhausting it was for anyone to do anything even the slightest "bad" within twenty miles of Angeline Fowl. But Artemis had seen his mother at her weakest. Her emotional crack when Artemis Fowl the First had disappeared, the time when Opal had almost killed her, and the fact that Artemis could trick her in more than fifty different ways on one of her bad days had to be eating away at Artemis himself.

As the same needle was drawing closer to Angeline Fowl, Artemis stood up and said simply, "Stop."

Opal loved this, "Drama! Such a wonderful addition to my cheer-up videos."

The man holding the needle hesitated. After all, he did not want to do it. He just had to, it was his job, and in times of war jobs were scarce. Also he had kids at home with his wife to feed. However he glanced at the man in charge, "Should I stop?" he asked. He was fully expecting his release from his job.

"Will you cooperate?" the boss asked the teenager. The medic realized how ridiculously wrong the situation was. He was holding a simple torturing fluid over an arm of a reluctant informant to squeeze the information out of him. Also there was a pixie on a screen mounted on a wall. Such a classic spy movie, if it wasn't for the fact the informant was a teenager who was apparently a genius.

"No." The medic was impressed, and frightened at the same time. How could a kid be so cold?

He glanced apologetically at the boy and his very huge bodyguard, then placed the needle inside.

The woman opened her eyes, "Don't betray them, Artemis!" She yelled before she spasmed in pain, even more violently then Artemis the First.

Artemis glanced suggestively at the screen, "You heard her, I can't betray them. Since this is pointless, I suggest that you let them go."

Opal shrugged very unconcerned, "I would change my mind if I were you. Of course, that would ruin the video, but still. What I gave her isn't the same as what I gave to your father. It's actually a stronger poison. It could even drive her insane or dead!" She sounded quite happy about this.

Artemis stared passively at his mother, he could not hold it for much longer in as she gave a scream. But he had to try. "I know exactly what this is, I am not a degreed doctor for nothing, Opal. She's been 'insane' before. It didn't last long."

Artemis was gratified to see Opal look frustrated. The gratification ended abruptly when she snapped, "Has she been dead before?" at Artemis.

"You wouldn't kill a boy's mother. Would you, Opal?"

_Oh the irony._

"I most certainly would. In fact, I'm considering keeping you alive to show you the video of your mother dying over and over in a locked room."

_This is painfully familiar._

Angeline screamed. Loudly. This drove Artemis over the edge.

"STOP!" Artemis shouted, shocking himself.

_A Fowl never loses his temper. _His intellect rebuked. He spoke back to it, _I am an exception to every law on or under Earth. _He was talking to himself, was it Atlantis again? He shrugged the thoughts off as he shoved a stack of papers to the gleeful man beside him, as he ran forward to the door. The guards blocked it.

"Butler," he said calmly. The one word was enough, Butler easily lifted the guards away from the door, throwing them into a heap next to their overjoyed and mesmerized master. Artemis grabbed a pen from his pocket and extracted a slender piece of metal from the inner workings, he used this to pick the lock.

Two seconds later, he was beside his mother. He pushed the medic away, (due to his lack of strength, this resulted in nothing whatsoever, but the medic was feeling brave enough to step away and risk his job) and mixed some fluids from the cart. He administered them to his mother, and then another mix to father after Angeline Fowl's screams halted.

His mother was not pleased, "I could have survived this! Why did you betray them, Arty?" she asked tearfully.

Artemis smiled sadly, "I gave up half a ton of gold for your sanity, rescued father from the Russian Mafia for your happiness, and lied to my closest friend to go back in time to rescue an extinct animal for your health," he rolled his eyes, "I even wore that ridiculous birthday present you gave me to make you happy. Most shocking of all, Father and I have given up on the underworld businesses for you. Did you really think I would just sit there watching when I knew the antidote?"

"Holly…" Angeline trailed off.

"…will understand. I hope." Artemis finished.

Opal frowned, "I don't like touchy feelings in a video, I'm going to delete that!" She calmed herself, "I will allow you to continue working here, Fowl. After you apologize to the human race for almost betraying them on live television!" She savored the moment, "After all, I have your parents and the twins to ensure you won't betray this side."

Artemis whispered, so low that he knew that Opal couldn't here, "_I am lying, go and see Foaly. It's all part of the plan._"

**Police Plaza; Holly's Office**

"I will not understand, mud boy!" Holly screamed into the screen. "I will never understand!" This was a completely false statement, she was already feeling sorry for him. She had been crying as she watched Angeline's pain, no fifteen year old should be forced to go through that.

_Not that he hasn't gone through a lot of things, but still._

But the truth was the truth, and Artemis had betrayed them for his family. Even she couldn't deny the evidence.

_The Council's going to have a field day with this… _

She just sat there, uncomprehending. Artemis had betrayed her, again. Anger boiled over her, just before she blew up she heard Artemis whisper something to himself in Gnommish.

"_I am lying, go and see Foaly. It's all part of the plan._"

**Wow… That's the first cliffy I've ever written, and it's kind of bad… oh well. Review! I don't care if you've been doing it for the last chapters, I just like seeing the comments.**

**P.S. To Warriorcats fans, I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfic… but I kind of have writer's block where that one's concerned. Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Plan Revealed

**A/N : Okay, this isn't as long as I hoped for, but it's kind of okay. It's a A/H chapter :D. I'm really not good with emotional scenes. Why are they never lengthy? Oh, and and anyone who cares enough about the author's feelings enough to read this author's note… Could you make a promise? Yes? Okay, here it is : Promise that you will read this chapter and then do what the author's note at the bottom tells you to do. Come on, you promised! You know you did!**

**Sorry for the long time between the updates… I was kind of unsatisfied with this so I left it to pursue some other fandoms. It's a good way to kind of refresh my mind. Plus in Korea, a new school year started… so the excuses out of the way the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Artemis Fowl. Duh. I'm staring at the cover of TLC as I reread it **_**again**_**, but It doesn't have my name on it in any form. Not my English name, Korean name, nicknames or Spanish name, I should make a new nickname. Tell me what you think about it : Eoin Colfer. **

Chapter 7 : Plan Revealed

**The Lower Elements, Police Plaza; Earlier**

Holly short was currently in a shouting match. The sorry elf that was her opponent was also her superior. This is to say that it was Trouble Kelp.

"I need to go up!"

"Where in Frond do you need to go so urgently in the middle of a _war_?"

"Fowl Manor," she sighed. _D'Arvit._

Trouble's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He shook his head violently, "Fowl Manor? Did I hear that right? No! We are in the middle of a_ war_!"

"My ears are fine, Trouble," Holly said, sung the horrible sarcastic edge that she picked up from the mud boy himself. This drove her commander over his head.

Trouble went on Commander mode, "Don't call me Trouble, Captain."

"Sorry, Trubbs. But Artemis is the one with the plan, and I as the close friend need to ask him to clarify a part of the plan with Mulch."

"I don't care if that mud boy has a brilliant plan that will probably kill everyone! You are an officer under my command, and I say that you need to do your duty!"

"My duty is protecting the People! This is needed!"

"I can't let you go up! I'll lose my job!"

"You got Opal Koboi out of prison, but you can't let me out of the LE?"

"That's my point! Why in Frond is Opal out in the first place?"

"AGH! Trouble! I need to go up!"

"Don't call me Trouble, I'm Commander-"

Obviously, he was interrupted, as Holly did not care in the least what Trouble was called.

"I'm going to go up, and if you won't give me permission to do it legally, I'll go any way I can!"

"Your job can't hold _another_ disregarding of a direct order! If Fowl really cared about you than he would-"

He was interrupted again.

"_Artemis, _is caring for the People. Which is more than you're doing right now!"

Trouble blinked, he was hurt by that comment. It did not help that she corrected his use of calling the mud boy "Fowl", into, "Artemis".

Holly plowed on without noticing her Commander's anger, "MULCH! I need a shuttle!" Holly yelled as she stormed away from Trouble. The Commander sighed angrily and ran after her. He caught at the nick of time, they were boarding the illegal shuttle.

_ Where in the name of Frond did this come from? The Convict doesn't have access to a shuttle!_

Trouble had gotten too used to calling Mulch "The Convict" like all the LEP officers.

He yelled,"Captain Short! I order you to stop!"

"He's giving a direct order, maybe he doesn't want me to stop. He knows I never follow them," Holly muttered to Mulch darkly. "No way, Trubbs!"

Trouble glared at her, "Don't call me Trubbs! Get down from there!"

_Another order. That settles it._

"No!"

She jammed her foot into the accelerator, Trouble jumped in a second before the shuttle took off so quickly it left an echoing image in the port.

**The Lower Elements; 1 hour ago**

"Foaly, did you see this?" Holly asked in a dangerous way, as she stomped into the office. Foaly gulped nervously. Holly was holding a recording of a surveillance camera.

"No, let me…" he trailed off as the video played. Artemis flickered on the screen. They watched in silence as the tape played on. At the appropriate parts Foaly gasped, it was really like a television drama. For a second he could actually understand why Opal taped these scenes. Then he shuddered at the thought.

"Oh."

"'Oh', indeed, why did the mud boy tell me to come see you?"

"He told me the real plan," Foaly mumbled, "because Opal and I needed to make an invention for it. He wasn't betraying us."

"He told _Opal Koboi_ the plan, before he told _me_?"

"I'm sorry Holly," Foaly said sheepishly, "Here, I'll explain."

Holly glared at him, which she had been doing all along. He quickly started.

"Artemis knew that the People wouldn't like the idea about the bio-bomb, or even fighting the war itself. So he decided that a mass mind wipe would be the best way to win the war. So I needed to get the time stop ready, which was harder than anything else we attempted before, because it was a world-wide time stop. No borders." Foaly looked at his screen after it stopped beeping. He made a few clicks on his keyboard, and continued, "Then we needed a new piece of technology that combined the block wipe with the DNA cannons. Since the cannons were Koboi's designs, we needed her. We had to modify them into a 'species' cannons, instead of DNA, to make things more easier."

Foaly huffed, "Then of course, Artemis gets caught consorting with fairies, and he offers to apologize to everyone on television, on a live broadcast. I can modify human technology to let the mesmer to come through now. Then we send in you and Mulch to tunnel into the press meeting, and you can mesmerize everyone in the planet to go to sleep. Then I activate the time-stop, The people in on the secret take some sleeping pills, and they escape the effects of the mesmer. The fairies clean up the proof that there was a war. Simply crazy, but ingenious."

"Why do I need to tunnel with Mulch? Can't you just do the time stop?"

"It's an unfortunate thing, but the mind wipe won't work unless the person is asleep. Of course, there will be some mud men that weren't watching the television, but we can use my new sensor to find them and mind wipe them with the LEP field kit manually."

Holly was mad, and impressed. She sighed, _why couldn't she be in on the plans? Why was she always the one to be kept in the dark? _So I need to go upside with Mulch as soon as possible?"

Foaly nodded, "That would be nice."

Holly took off running without a second thought.

Foaly hurriedly typed an email to Artemis.

_H & M on their way. Told her about the plan._

Before pressing the send button, he quickly added something else.

_ Good luck._

A reply came back instantly.

_Thank you. I assume that I need it._

Foaly snorted.

_You assumed right. She's really mad._

Another message.

_Sadly, that was necessary. She would not come up for something trivial._

Foaly snorted, Artemis had been manipulating the happenings again. Dangerous mud boy, he wasn't just play acting for past Opal when he got his parents get tortured. He had a double purpose, like always. This actually gave Foaly some positive energy. If Fowl could twist the People's ways, than the mud men were in terrifying danger. He quickly typed a message back.

_ You know, when you two were on Hybras for those 3 years, you have no idea how peacefully quiet it was here. Not one "Save the world" scenario. Then you come back and it's like those three years never existed._

The reply came an instant later.

_Nice to know we're appreciated, Foaly. Also, to me those years never did exist. Work on your phrasing._

**In an Illegal Shuttle; Now**

Holly was sitting in an illegal shuttle with Mulch and Trouble Kelp. She could not believe her luck.

She turned to the Commander, "Why are you here again?"

He sighed, "I am here because I am an irresponsible Commander. Also, I was mad about you flying off illegally, so I decided to tag along to yell at you."

Mulch rolled his eyes, "Why am _I_ here?"

"You are here because Artemis needs us for one of his outrageous plans," Holly admitted.

Trouble slapped his forehead, "I knew it!"

Holly glared at him, "It will save the world! Trust me for once!"

"I'm going to lose my job."

"Don't be so optimistic, it's unlike you." She growled.

"Do you think Fowl will have some food ready for me?"

They saw Fowl Manor, Holly landed in plain sight, "Let's go," she said.

Holly ignored Trouble mumbling about how irresponsible this was as she stomped to Fowl Manor and pounded on the door.

**Fowl Manor**

The door opened at the knocking. If you could call it knocking. In Artemis's definition, it was definitely more like hammering. He opened the door with Butler standing behind him. Holly, Mulch, and Trouble were standing at the door, the elves looked very mad. Mulch, was looking normal. In other words, he was looking hungry.

"Do you have any food?" he asked walking in without an invitation. Everyone ignored him because as of that moment, Holly stepped up and kicked Artemis, hard.

"Oomph!" Artemis grunted as he felt the contact. He winced and stood up. Holly marched in without a second glance. She was practically radiating anger. Trouble Kelp smirked.

"She's mad at you."

"Thank you, Commander for the obvious update," Artemis grumbled, "I suppose I should have anticipated that. Will you come in?"

Trouble marched in and sat on the couch. Holly was glaring out the window, and Mulch was attacking the refrigerator.

Artemis frowned at Butler, "You didn't stop it. You thought I deserved that, didn't you?"

Butler grinned, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Artemis. It must be the old age setting in." Artemis ruefully rubbed the new bruise on his leg.

"Help! I'm stuck!" The dwarf said, inside the fridge. Butler went to rescue him. Artemis sighed.

He addressed the two glowering elves, "I take it that Foaly told you of the plan?"

Holly bore a hole in him before she yelled, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you betrayed us! Are your _precious plans _so important that you have to keep them from your friends? Why didn't you tell me?"

Trouble looked slightly lost, "What's going on here?"

Artemis and Holly both completely ignored him. Artemis was infuriatingly calm, "I had no reason to tell you! You weren't a part of the plan."

"So your saying that you being captured and having to watch your family being TORTURED isn't something to worry your closest friend about? Talk some sense, Artemis!"

"So your not mad about the part where I apparently betrayed you?" Artemis clarified, actually looking puzzled.

"You WHAT?" Trouble yelled, "What did you do? Why am I here? Somebody explain!"

His outburst was again unnoticed.

"I had to tell only the people who had a direct part of it! Would the Council allowed it?" Artemis argued.

"UGH!" Holly yelled, "Do I look like the Council to you?"

"You didn't have to know, and so I didn't tell you! Is that so unreasonable? Also, just how did you know about my parents being tortured- " Artemis stopped, realization breaking through, "There was a camera? I thought it was only a bug…"

"No I didn't! Foaly did! I just saw it by accident," Holly defended herself.

"Well, you can keep that from me, but I can't keep a simple plan to myself?"

Trouble interrupted, "Did the mud boy betray us or not? Stop ignoring me!"

Artemis and Holly payed absolutely no attention to the furious Commander. This would have been unwise for them in other cases. Mostly because he was Holly's leading Commander, and he could kill Artemis quite easily in five seconds. In this case, it was understandable. After all, one could hardly listen to someone else's screaming if they themselves were yelling their heads off at the same time.

Butler and Mulch returned from the fridge to see the three red faced and furiously glaring at each other. It might have been comical except for the fact that Mulch was too cold to feel very humorous.

"Can you tell us what's going to happen now?" He grumbled.

Artemis blinked, returning to his normal poise, "Of course, my apologies Mulch. What is going to happen is in two days; I will be taken to a press conference. To tell the world an inspiring speech _on air_ to raise moral." He scoffed, "Minerva will be weakening the security that day, and you will tunnel through with Holly. Holly will mesmerize everyone who is watching the television that night, and Foaly will cause a time-stop." He glanced at Trouble, "The invention that wipes minds only works on asleep humans. Fairies have been programed not to be harmed. I will again, escape the time-stop with Butler. However, Minerva, my parents and brothers are not to be remembering the fairies."

"Why do you get to remember us?" Trouble grumbled a tad unprofessionally. Artemis glanced briefly at him, and locked eyes. Trouble saw something, _regret_? He shook his head, Artemis Fowl did not regret things, surely. It would be a waste of time.

"May I have a private word with you, Commander?" Artemis asked suddenly.

Trouble glared at him suspiciously, "No, whatever you want to say can be said with Holly and Mulch in here."

"Very well," Artemis said regretfully, he squarely faced Trouble, "I was leaving out something, that is very crucial to the plan, again." Guilt seemed to glint in his eyes before they were deprived of all emotion, a rock. "I need your word that you will not stop me from what I am about to tell you. All three of you."

"_Can _anyone stop you from doing _anything_?" Mulch asked.

"Of course, Artemis, what is it?" Holly asked, hostility disappearing from her eyes as she worriedly exchanged glances with Butler.

"Explain first, promise later, mud boy," Trouble growled. He still didn't trust Artemis.

Artemis shrugged, "Very well, I will not be mind wiped, because I will be wiped from everyone else's minds."

Trouble was lost, "What?"

Mulch scratched his head, "Can you make that any more vague?"

Holly was silent. She had a suspicion of where this was going, but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to be sure. It didn't sound very good.

Artemis sighed, he hated repeating himself, "No human on Earth will remember that a boy named Artemis Fowl the Second ever was born." He said slowly and clearly, as if he was speaking to a room full of two year olds.

"Why?" Trouble yelped.

"Because I am too involved in the war, seeing Artemis Fowl II will force some memories to come through, no matter how strong the wipe is. I tried it with Foaly, there is no possible way for me to exist for this war to end peacefully. So I ask that I be provided a home underground after the war."

"Your practically killing yourself, and you think we won't try and stop you, mud boy?" Holly asked, numb.

"You promised, Holly." Artemis said.

"I didn't, and I'm asking why you're doing this!" Trouble growled.

Artemis coldly glared at the Commander, "It is not a privilege, Commander! If I go along with the wipe, than I will be an amnesiac. Every known fact about me will be erased from every human's mind! If I remain in everyone's memory, not only will there be a gradual breakthrough, their minds will revert to something close to the truth, such as a World War 3. I am not asking this as a favor; this is a punishment, Commander. Butler and I must exile ourselves from the human world. We cannot return after the wipe."

"Why on Earth, or under it, not?"

"We will have no accounts, money, identities, home, or family. Artemis Fowl II and Domovoi Butler will not exist in the world after the war. The Nobel prize will go to a competitor of mine. My accounts have been erased and I have added the money to my parent's accounts and also a few environmental organizations. There was never a Domovoi Butler in training at Madam Ko's. All the psychology books I wrote were never published, all my aliases will be terminated. If you do not take us in Haven, it's basically a death sentence. They cannot remember who I am, it is much too dangerous for them to. All records of our existence, such as birth, schooling, and graduations are gone. Deleted."

Everyone was silent. They were shocked. Artemis kept delivering the horrible news in a toneless voice.

"I will have no family. Mother will not recognize me, neither would my father, or the twins. Juliet will never have had a brother."

Holly walked over to him, Artemis's breathing was coming in quick, shallow, bursts.

"They won't be sad, they won't even miss us," he said, almost trying to convince himself. "Their minds will come up with a brilliant explanation for all these holes. Myles, Beckett, and Mother will ensure that Father stays straight. He could have been rescued from the Mafia by another person."

Holly pulled him to the couch. Artemis followed mindlessly, this mouth continuing to deliver the cold, hard, facts.

"Myles and Beckett will become the heirs to the Fowl family fortunes. They will never have had an older brother. Artemis Fowl II, and his faithful bodyguard Butler, will never have been born."

Holly wrapped her arms around him. He was shaking, the reality of what would happen catching up on him. It sounded much worse when he said it out loud. It had looked unavoidable and logical in his mind. He was grateful for her support.

"I thought you were just going to erase the battle," Trouble said, still shocked at the revelation.

"I am too involved," he whispered, "seeing Artemis Fowl II so soon after the wipe was bound to cause a full re-account of the battles. Foaly did some calculations with Opal, we even had a test subject. There is no other way, I cannot return. Butler has sacrificed his identity to come with me, it was his choice and I couldn't change his mind."

Trouble stood frozen in place. "You want a… a home in Haven."

"Where else could I go?"

"I shall… not tell the Council until it is over. They cannot stop what already happened."

Holly glared at him.

_You can do better than that Trubbs. _She beamed in a glare at him.

Trouble gulped, "I will help you with the finding of a residence for Butler and yourself…" He said reluctantly.

"Thank you, Commander." Artemis whispered softly, "I cannot express the appreciation for the risks you are taking for this."

The Commander glared at Holly resentfully, "This better work, Fowl." He said, soft moment all gone. Trouble stalked off. "I am _so _fired from my job," he mumbled sadly as he walked away. Then he stopped, as he had no idea where he should have gone. Butler led him away to one of the many empty rooms at the manor. Trouble was literally blowing steam from his pointy ears as he thought about the promise he had given and scowled.

_Fowl, underground. Fowl, never returning aboveground, never getting mind-wiped. Artemis Fowl, the former Public Enemy Number 1._

Artemis laid on the sofa, unable to move, his brilliant mind only focusing on one thing; Holly's comforting embrace as she watched the young genius struggling not to let the tear spill. He realized that the two days were all that he had left as Artemis Fowl, (former) criminal mastermind.

"You do no it's not a crime to cry?" Holly asked kindly but also sharply. She need Artemis Fowl as normal as possible for the plan. He was the mastermind behind this operation, the impossible wall that held up the group, but he was also a fifteen year old boy, and her friend. He shouldn't have to be so immune all the time. He was always hiding behind a solid barrier of un-meltable ice.

Artemis nodded, but he held his tears. He waited for the rush of emotions to pass, than blinked them in. He could not be weak.

Holly was exasperated with his attitude, which she could see. Right through his thin cover, the mud boy was about to lose it. For the first time, Artemis Fowl was scared of the future, because it wasn't something Opal or Turnball or money did. He could defeat their plans easily. What was making him scared was the fact that he could not outsmart himself, and that he did not _want _to outsmart himself. He was being a "good guy" and doing something good for everyone else for the first time. Not because he was bored, or because he was under a guilt-enhancing illness. Artemis Fowl was about to suffer a very large blow-but he could not avoid it because he was the one to deliver. He was going to do something that placed him at a disadvantage, and for the first time, he was in uncharted waters.

However, Holly was not very surprised that he was too proud to let his fears be known. For even if no one would know it later, he was a Fowl, after all.

**Okay! Here's the second part of the promise that do need to do if you read my first author's note. (Which you did, admit it and pay up!)**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you want! I may change the plot according to the reviewer's wishes!**

**Oh, and be thankful, I could have held you to your word and said something like "Skip around the neighborhood five times while singing the alphabet wearing a duck suit." Hmm, that's not bad! I should remember that for a game of truth or dare. :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sacrifices

**A/N : This is the plan, taking action! Yeah! Sorry about the shortness, and again for the lack of descriptions, I don't really have a way with describing stuff. For this fic, you need your imagination. Special thanks to the reviewers that PMed me about theories and stuff.**

Chapter 8 : Sacrifices

**Press Conference ; Inside the Headquarters**

Artemis Fowl was slightly nervous. On all of his last episodes of saving the world, he had never had so much on the line. Firstly, he would be killed. Secondly, his family would be killed. Third, the Butlers would be killed, along with Mulch and Holly. Lastly, it his death would mean that his plan went wrong. Artemis Fowl did not like being wrong. Oh, and there was also the detail that the war would be over to the human's success, and Opal's success. All this, coupled with the majority of the fairy population being killed or put into custody to be stripped of magic, was enough to make him slightly nervous. It struck him odd that it would take an entire inter-species war with millions of deaths to make him slightly nervous about one of his plans.

Artemis was musing to himself to take himself out of Holly's hair, as he had been nagging at her and Mulch for the past 48 hours about the plan. Then Holly had gotten annoyed at him and kindly told him to be quiet. Or in her exact words, _Fowl, stop driving me insane over this or I'll mess it up out of spite!_ Artemis had then thought it best to leave her alone.

He was now inside the Headquarters, and he was not wearing any type of communication on himself. An iris-cam could be risky, and so would an earpiece. He would trust that Holly was sufficient on the timing on her own. He sighed, so far the meeting had been entirely focused on Opal making everyone she _mesmerized _give a speech on their thanks to her. Artemis smirked, since she could only control the actions and not the thoughts, most of the men looked like they were revolted at the words coming out of themselves. Which would not be far from the truth.

Finally Opal decided that she would have to give the two child genii thanks for their planning of the war, and of course, Artemis's apology, for the public. She could not _mesmerize _them all.

She reluctantly stood and said, "Now we must acknowledge the planners of the battle plan, that will result in the win of the human race!" She added, "Also, Artemis Fowl the Second wishes to express his apologies on perhaps getting more closer to the _fairies _than would be wise."

Artemis shook his head, Opal's melodramatics failed to daunting impressive, he stood and walked with Minerva to the stand, "We would like to say words of thanks to the human population for the opportunity to help our side win the war."

Minerva nodded, "We will do our best to lead our kind to victory, and we would like to thank Opal Koboi for her generosity…" She continued on and on.

As the speech dragged on, Artemis discreetly checked the floor a few times. There was no sign of them. With their luck a hoard of agents that were strong and stupid as trolls would have taken them captive. In his mind, Artemis shrugged. They would have to improvise, it should not be too much of a problem. Improvising under sever stress was one area that they were all expertly experienced in.

**Outside the Conference**

"Foaly, we're on our way," Holly said into her throat mike.

"Hurry up," Foaly grumbled, "I'm getting anxious."

Holly rolled her eyes as Mulch sniggered, "Don't worry, donkey boy. I've done this so many times it's practically easier than eating perfectly fried twenty pound bacon."

He dived into the ground, a few miles away from the most secure place on Earth. Save perhaps, Fowl Manor. The dwarf was out of sight from the naked eye for a few moments, only Foaly and Holly could see him through their iris-cams. Soon enough, Mulch came up behind a brown, muddy ditch. He was perfectly blended in. Even the most advanced cameras could not see him, mainly because he was not using advanced technology. They would pick up an advanced cam-foil, but plain old camouflage would effectively hide the dwarf. Only thermal scans would be harmful, and Foaly had taken care of that problem by spraying Mulch with something-or-another to decrease his heat signature. Holly did not ask what it was. Years of experience had told her that if she had, another brain-freezing lecture of science and technology would make her go as crazy as Artemis had been in the grasps of the Atlantis Complex.

To everyone's surprise, Mulch actually didn't mind being sprayed in goop by Foaly. (Which meant the world was most defiantly in danger.) This was probably because the concoction looked like lumpy, rich, and (in Mulch's eyes) tasty mud. Holly shook herself out of her musings and she watched attentively as Mulch discreetly wrapped a wire around another, effectively connecting Foaly to the security system.

Foaly spoke after a while, "I have eyes! I'm running the connection." He sighed, "I'm so glad I'm back in my office and looking at this chaos from plasma screens. I hated it the time when I could actually die instead of just lose my job. That Turnball affair really made me change my prospective. I have no idea why you guys do this so much, it isn't very fun…"

They all ignored him. Foaly always rambled on when he was nervous.

Mulch wasn't listening either, but only because he never did, "Why am I always a part of the _plan_?" He grumbled.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Act now, complain later, Mulch. We have a world disaster again. This time, discovery, death, and torture is _definite _instead of ambiguous."

The conference room was at the bottom floor, this was very ideal for a dwarf break-in.

"Loop the tapes."

"This is not just a loop! I am so unappreciated. This is a highly modified version of the concealment technology we used at the Spiro Needle! I can;t believe no one noticed, do you know how hard I worked for three years to make that? No! Of course you don't. You were too busy being resurrected after being killed."

Holly grimaced, "Don't make jokes about that, dying was very painful."

_I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Artemis… I wonder how many friends he would lie to for me? I really shouldn't have been so mad at him._

Foaly continued rambling, "I know, I'm sorry. It's just I almost had a heart attack after I read your report on what happened on Hybras. It was very frightening. This time, of course, you don't have to keep a part of you moving to be hidden. You can be completely still and you still won't be up on the cameras. Another wonderful update of mine."

As soon as Foaly had complicatedly looped the tapes, Holly called to Mulch softly, "Now."

The dwarf dived into the soil, Holly sighed. She hated this part of the plan. She resigned herself, and slowly followed Mulch. He had considerately held in the dwarf instinct, and made the tunnel open, instead of self sealing. After she got to the surface, Mulch would seal the tunnel.

As she was slowly crawling, a hand grabbed her ankle. A human hand.

"D'Arvit," Holly said.

She twisted around and met eyes with the mud man behind her, the pupils were ragged, he was mesmerized.

Foaly noticed the ragged pupils at once, "Huh, that's not part of the plan," Foaly said unhelpfully.

Holly punched the unlucky guard. He collapsed. This was the good news, the bad news was that he collapsed on her. Holly was trapped.

_Why are mud men so big?_

Another mud person dragged her out of the tunnel, "Thanks for that piece of useless and obvious info, Foaly. Can't you blast them with some lasers that you love to show off and rub in with or something?"

"Actually, no I can't. All the lasers were taken by some LEP cops to modify the Neutrinos. Don't worry though, help is coming."

Holly was suddenly irritated, "There are five armed mud men pointing their primitive guns at me and I shouldn't be worried?"

The words were barely out of her mouth when all five fell. One after another, hit by some silent missile. Holly turned, and stopped to grin.

Butler was calmly standing up from his position in the bushes. Oddly, there were about twenty more mud men unconscious in the distance. Holly gave a friendly salute and dived in the tunnel after Mulch.

Needless to say, her good mood was very fleeting.

**Outside the Tunnel**

"Caught them, now we need to fill in the tunnel. They just went in."

"The other men are there?" another man asked.

"Yeah, fill in this end, and the others will shoot them in their own trap."

"You shouldn't have said that," said an unknown voice that had crept behind him. The guard barely had time to think, _what the- _before Butler flung him across the grounds. The guard went high up into the sky. So high that no one ever saw him come down.

Months later, after this was all over, the news would deliver an amazing story about this guard that survived an eighty-five feet fall just by luckily falling into a group of mysterious healers. The story apparently said that these mysterious healers healed with blue sparks of electricity.

Butler stood up to his full height and glared at the others. There were about ten of them, sadly it would not be a fair fight. Ten to one, Butler almost felt sorry for them.

He held his ground as they charged.

Five minutes later, there were ten unconscious bodies added to the others, and a hole that led to the Conference room. There was no evidence of a stakeout at the other end. There was also no evidence on any cameras of a gigantic man with a resemblance of a mountain.

Perhaps they overlooked it. It wasn't anything much important, compared to the things going on inside.

**Inside the Conference Room**

Artemis glanced at the floor. He was almost glaring by now, they were very late. Then the spot rumbled. Dirt flew in all directions as Mulch and Holly burst through the floor.

Artemis smiled, "A little late, Mulch. However, well done." He walked to them and helped them up, his suit was ruined for his troubles.

Mulch scowled, "The Captain got held up. Some mud man saw her crawling in."

"Fowl! What are you doing? I have your parents!" Opal screeched. She was scowling.

Holly spun and shoot a blast from her neutrino.

Opal was furious, she should have known that Fowl would betray his parents. He had no heart. Just before the beam hit, Opal screamed, "_Kill them!_" Opal Koboi may have lost, but she was not going to make things easy for them. Then she collapsed.

Artemis checked his watch, "This complicated matters."

Holly nodded, "_Sleep,_" she said in the hypnotic tones of the _mesmer. _The humans stopped, two _mesmers _on the same time could befuddle them into a state of insanity. Holly shrugged, she didn't mind insanity so much when the People could have been killed.

"_Sleep._" More struggles.

Then Mulch sighed, "I can make them unconscious," he said.

Artemis nodded, then retreated as far away as he could. Mulch undid his bum-flap before taking careful aim, then fired.

They all collapsed within seconds of each other. Minerva hurriedly opened the windows.

Holly turned to the cameras, "Foaly, we need the screen pass. Press the button."

Foaly grumbled, "This is much more than a _pass button. _It's a work of three years. Three peaceful years, when there were no disasters for a while. Then an island full of demons landed and disasters started all over again."

Holly snapped, "We're on a schedule! Press it before I punch you to death!"

"You really need to get some anger management lessons," Foaly moaned before pressing the button.

"_Sleep,_" Holly said for the third time into the screen, it was getting annoying. "Run a check to see if it worked."

"It did," Foaly said after a few seconds.

Much burped, "You do realize security will be rushing in?"

Artemis mockingly shook his head, "It gives me sorrow that you would doubt me like this, Mulch. Of course I looped the cameras before this meeting, and the door has been blocked quite efficiently by Butler." Artemis suddenly stopped gloating, he remembered what that meant. "We should go and find my parents and the twins. I promised them an explanation." Artemis briskly started to walk towards the door. He pulled out a mask as he did so, and placed it on.

"Sleeping gas in everywhere outside the building," Holly explained to Minerva, as she handed a spare to her.

Mulch nodded, and said, "Well, I guess I should be going, I have the other parts of the plan to see."

This was not true, Artemis had made a duty for him, mostly because he could not stand the teasing he would get if Mulch saw him saying goodbye to his family. As the dwarf marched off, Artemis, Holly, and Minerva hurriedly went back to the chamber that held his parents.

**On the way; Spare Room**

"Minerva, Holly will _mesmerize_ you now,"Artemis said.

Minerva nodded sadly, "When I wake again, none of this would have happened, _corrigez_?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. You have been an inordinate amount of help."

Minerva laughed in spite of the situation, "Just say a simple 'thanks' and stop talking like a dictionary, Artemis. I'll miss you too."

"_Thanks._ However, you cannot really _miss _me because I will not -" he was cut off by Minerva, she had thrown herself to him.

"I know this Artemis, I am a genius too," she said, "I want you to know that I'll try to fill in for you. I will be the responsible older sibling to the twins that you were _trying _to be to Myles and Beckett." She laughed.

Artemis looked slightly offended, "I was a very responsible brother!" he protested.

"I know," she said, "Perhaps I will find the People again."

"The first human ever to find them since the olden times," Artemis said, "I will miss you, you were a good friend."

Minerva winked at him, "Remember what I said earlier, Fowl. Do not deny what you know is true."

She looked straight into Holly's eyes and soon was asleep.

Holly peered curiously at Artemis, who was flushed for some reason, "What did she say, earlier?"

Artemis looked down, "Nothing of importance, let's go, shall we?"

Holly nodded, they made their way to the room where the Fowls were being captive.

**The Cells**

Artemis Fowl was standing opposite of his parents and brothers. He felt empty.

Mother was crying, "I'm going to lose you somehow," she said. Her voice was surprisingly steady.

He nodded, "Yes."

She also nodded, "I'm just deluding myself. I lost you a long time ago, I could never get the closer bond that a child should have with his parents." She sighed.

"You have it with Myles and Beckett," he said, the twins looked up when they heard their name.

Artemis Fowl Senior cleared his throat, "What will happen now, Arty?"

"The entire human race is going to be mind wiped, which includes you, Mother, and the twins. The only exception will be Butler and myself. It is much too risky to let anyone else…" he trailed off.

Myles clawed Artemis's leg, "We forget you?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes."

Angeline was beside herself, "Why? There must be another way, I can't, you can't. How? Arty!" She kept mumbling words, trying to grasp that she would never remember her oldest son again.

"I must." Artemis suddenly felt pain welling up as he saw his mother almost going back to the place she had been when his father had disappeared. He was seized with the compelling of trying to explain, "Mother, you will not even miss me. It will be like I was never born."

Angeline reached out to him, and he grasped her. Artemis realized he could not even remember when he had hugged his parents last. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "You have to do this for the People. I understand."

Artemis Senior placed his hand on Angeline's shoulder, "Arty needs us to be strong," he said kindly. The two Artemises exchanged glances, "Your mother and I are proud of your decision, Artemis."

Artemis nodded, then he leaned down and touched his brothers one last time, "I'm sorry Myles, Beckett. Myles, keep Beckett in line."

They both nodded solemnly.

Artemis reluctantly stepped away, "Bye, Moth-" he hesitated, "Mum." He finished.

Angeline gave a weak smile, "Goodbye Arty."

"Holly?" Artemis beckoned to her.

Holly stepped forward, "I'll keep him out of trouble Mrs. Fowl," she said.

Angeline nodded, "Thank you, Holly."

"_Sleep._"

After he saw his parents lying peacefully side-by-side, with the twins next to them, Artemis slowly sank to the ground. Tears that he had suppressed for so long running silently and swiftly.

Holly paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. It seemed cruel to insist that they moved on, but Artemis hated it when people pitied him, even when it wasn't pity, but the fact that they cared about him. She reached out and squeezed him gently. In her arms, the genius collapsed on her. The years of bottled up emotions finally breaking through.

They stayed this way for a few moments, then Holly whispered, "Activate the time-stop, Foaly."

For once the centaur didn't moan about how unappreciated he was. He didn't even tape the sight of Artemis breaking down. This decision would be sorely regretted later, but after all, some things deserved to be private.

"Activating the time-stop."

Holly patted Artemis lightly, "I'm going to call Butler, okay?"

Artemis nodded, he didn't have the strength to speak. He was too worn out.

It was in this position that Butler would find them in. The fairy comforting the human as the genius finally let his guard down after all those years. Butler walked over and helped them up.

"Thank you, old friend," Artemis said somewhat horsely. He shook himself and took out two small packs of sleeping pills. He handed Butler one.

Butler looked at Artemis straight in the eye, "I'll be going first, Artemis. If something bad happens, than…" he paused, both options were very bad. Get killed, or lose your identity. He shook his head, "Think of something else."

"Nothing will go wrong, Butler." Artemis said, "Trust me."

Butler did, and he swallowed the pills. He swayed for a moment, then disappeared, in a different time than this world.

Artemis glanced at his packet apprehensibly, then looked at Holly. She motioned for him to continue. He sighed and swallowed the drugs, giving into dark, emotionless sleep.

His last thought: _When I wake up again, nothing will be the same._

**The Lower Elements; Foaly's Office**

"Mind wipe, begin," Holly's voice rang through the earpiece. Her voice was slightly shaking. This was huge. The largest mind-wipe in history. The previous record was twenty-five hundred years ago. Artemis Fowl was going to have to be in the Fairy record books for the most records broken in a lifetime. In fact, all of Haven's (and everywhere else's) textbooks would have to be modified to add Artemis. Foaly interrupted her thoughts.

"Beginning," Foaly said as he typed the pass code for the fire up. He started to commentate, "Starting in five-seconds. In three, two, one… Now!"

All around the world, unconscious humans had their memories wiped of the last few weeks. A block wipe, they could take no chances. Then a more subtle fine-tune wipe to erase the memories of Artemis Fowl. On the screens the lives of every human in the world were being written. The text would slowly disappear, and then soon be replaced. This would take hours, maybe even days.

Foaly sighed, this was going to be really draining.

"Retrieval sent out to manually wipe awake mud men," Holly ordered. She knew far away at the Council, they were watching her to see any mistake.

"Order received," that was Trouble. Holly grinned.

_ Good old Trouble. He doesn't know that Artemis blackmailed the Council to let him keep his job, best let him stay ignorant. _

Her smile disappeared when she realized that Artemis would be practically homeless after a few days. A fiery determination lit up her face as she hurriedly finished barking orders, and went down to help them. She walked towards Opal, slowly dragging her into the shuttle. She would personally get her to Police Plaza this time. When Opal was mind-wiped and sent back into the past to make their lives more miserable, then she would make sure Artemis would know he always had his friends.

**Okay, so that was the war. Wow, the author's note was such a downer to the chapter… Oh well, it adds more length. Also, if I forget to write this author's note at the bottom, most people don't really review. I need reviews cause I'm really bored and I want to PM people all over the world (that I have never met before). It's so fun! Plus I'm kinda depressed right now, tell me if anyone knows a fluff story about A/H to take my mind off of my troubles…**


	9. Chapter 9 : Need of Comfort

**A/N : Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Wow, I can't believe I'm up to 40! Here's something for you guys, I wrote it this morning when i saw that I had a multiple of five and four as my review status. :D**

**The Council Scene was supposed to be in here, but I wasn't sure how to put it in… I'll do that net chapter. See the author's note below!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. My clothes, phone, computer, room, books, name, textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils, erasers, and all those other stuff excluded.**

Chapter 9 : Need Of Comfort

**Outside of the Time-Stop; Artemis Fowl's Mind**

Artemis Fowl was dreaming. Or was he remembering? Artemis shrugged in his mind. He started the thought over.

Artemis Fowl was remembering in a dream.

_Much better_, he thought approvingly.

Ever since the Complex, he had started to have these third person talks with himself. This was apparently normal for people above an average intellect, or had a rather active and creative mind, as he had found out during a psychology experiment. However he did not inform anyone of these talks to anyone else. He was a genius, and even if he wasn't, even a fool should know better than to admit talking to oneself. Unless the fool in question had a sudden urge to see what the meals of a mental hospital were like.

"_**Nº1, I suppose you remember when Turnball attempted to abduct you to turn restore his wife's youth?"**_

This was Artemis himself. Artemis frowned, he really should have been more tactful. The scene played on in the screen in front of him.

_** Nº1 shuddered at the memory, "Yes, Artemis I remember. We non-genii do remember traumatizing experiences, as long as we're not total imbeciles."**_

_** "Apologies, Nº1, that was quite rude. Do you suppose that you do have the power to reverse physical aging, while leaving the emotional and intellectual states stays the same?"**_

_** Nº1 laughed, "You're really interested at offending me today, aren't you Artemis? Apparently, if I have the right training, I can do everything I want to do! How mind-boggling, confusing, overwhelming, and perplexing is that?"**_

_** Artemis felt a spark of hope, "Do you think you could do a un-aging on Butler? He still feels very old inside, ever since the Spiro incident."**_

_** Nº1 nodded, he had heard the many rumors of the group's odd adventures before he met them. In fact, he had been quite flattered at how the famous set had been the ones to become his first friends on Earth. Of course, he never told anyone this, as most of his friends had over-inflated heads already. Nº1 thought about it, and spoke, "I think I can, I've never attempted it on a human. I'm sure I could do it if Qwan led me through it."**_

Artemis watched the scene in his subconscious state. Ever since the Atlantis Complex, Artemis had been watching his dreams from a third point of view. He was slightly grateful, because he did not like physical exhaustion, even in a dream. However, during some _happy_ dreams (which were very rare) Artemis felt slightly envious on the other himself doing the actions. However, this time he did not mind.

_**Butler professionally agreed to the project, Qwan agreed on supervising. Both Artemises watched worriedly, one inside the screen, one outside. They watched with attentive eyes as Butler started to get enveloped in blue sparks. The sparks flowed out of Nº1 and Quan's eyes as they focused all the energy on Butler. The sparks started to swirl around the bodyguard, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Artemis cried out.**_

Both Artemises did.

_**They watched as their oldest friend was completely enveloped in a swirling mass…**_

**Ireland; Near a Hotspot under an Oak Tree**

"Artemis, _Artemis! _Wake up," a voice, a faint one, but unmistakably real. Artemis blinked open his eyes.

"Butler?" he croaked.

Above him, the blurry figure became more defined. Holly's face shown with exhaustion and relief as she saw that Artemis was waking up.

"Where am I?" Artemis asked horsely.

"We're at the place, where we first… met. Not counting the lemur thing. You know… when you abducted me," Holly winced. That did not come out well.

"Fitting," Artemis said calmly. Then, "How long has it been since I was knocked out?"

"Three days. It's over now Artemis, thanks to you. The mud people are convinced that a massive natural disaster happened, knocking out everybody in the process and giving the casualties. Foaly is having a field day with the fake videos and proof of their beliefs." She smiled at him tentatively, waiting for his reaction. When he showed none she continued, "Butler left earlier with Mulch, underground. The Council found out about the wipe thing and you living in the Lower Elements," she grimaced, "They want you down soon, too."

"Naturally. Let's stay a while though, shall we? It's the place I captured you to take you captive in my home. Now I'll know how it feels." Artemis was chuckling at the irony, but the warmth didn't reach his eyes.

"You want to stay a while?" Holly asked, she was surprised.

Artemis met her gaze, he looked unsure of something, "Am I correct in assuming that once we go down, it will be a while until I have the chance to come aboveground?"

Holly sighed, "That would be correct," she looked at him understandingly, "It was your decision, Arty. I'll help, you know that." Holly said, leaning over to hug him.

Artemis shivered, but not because of the cold, "When did this happen, Holly? When did I change from a cold-hearted criminal to someone who sacrificed his identity for the good of others?" He asked, laughing at the irony of the thought. The humor didn't reach his eyes.

This wasn't a rhetorical question. Holly smiled sadly, "Probably when you gave up half a ton of gold for your mother."

Artemis nodded slowly, "That does make sense. Or, when I decided to give diamonds away to save you."

Normally, Holly would have crushingly replied about how it had been his fault in the first place that she had been in need of saving. This was not a normal situation. "You brought me back from the dead, gave up your identity, and risked your sanity for the people. The Council has no choice but to let you stay in Haven. Don't worry."

"I also lied to you," Artemis said. Holly became frustrated at the boy genius that was being pigheaded again.

"For a reason, and I forgive you. I've been forgiving you since a long time ago! I thought you had to let go of the guilt thing to be cured of the Complex?" Holly asked.

Artemis smiled dryly, "Paranoia, OCD, hallucinations, and alter-egos disappear, and when they do, they disappear for forever. Guilt has a way of returning, Holly."

"Wonderful," Holly grumbled. Then, "Did you know when we were on Hybras that if one of us died you could use time to bring it back? Did you know that before I… died?"

Artemis grimaced, "Not quite, the answer came literally flashing in my brain the moment you were about to die and called my name."

"Well, you saved me. Thanks, again."

"That makes us even for all the times you saved me," Artemis said dryly.

"What? It does not! I healed you countless times! You still owe me!" Holly smiled, the solemn mood wasn't right with Artemis, he was her closest friend.

Artemis shook his head arrogantly, in a patronizing tone, "I wasn't dead, I was _almost_ dead. You _were_ dead. Quite the difference it is."

They sat in silence for a while. Both of them knew that they needed to get going, but neither could bring themselves to get up and break the moment. Holly knew they would have to if the silence continued. She did not want to go underground just yet. She brought up the forbidden subject.

"Artemis, we've been through a lot of things, and it's perfectly natural if we're something more than friends, right? Or if we want to be?" Holly asked quietly.

Artemis froze. "I hardly think that this is the time to talk about that," Artemis said. He regretted his words as soon as he said them. If she had been willing to drop the subject, she wouldn't now. He shouldn't have used that tone with her, like he had control over the conversation and what she talked about.

"Why not? I think it is," Holly said stubbornly, as he had expected.

He sighed, "You are my closest friend. You know this."

Holly rolled her eyes, "I said if we wanted to be more than just closest friends, mud boy."

"This is unreasonable."

"I know, but really Arty, be honest for once. No holding back, no embarrassment, just the truth," Holly was wondering why she wasn't just letting this go. After all, it would be a little more than embarrassing for herself as well as Artemis.

_I'm tired of all this hiding stuff and tiptoeing, _she realized,_ I want the truth. Now._

_ …_and everyone knows that Captain Holly Short always got her way.

"What should I be honest about first?" Artemis asked. He made his voice sound lighthearted, but was quite perplexed inside.

_I'm not even sure of the truth, myself. Artemis Fowl II never shares about uncertain facts without proof. How can I be open with uncertain facts?_

Holly threw her hands into the air in a gesture of frustration, "Let's play a game, Arty."

Artemis looked at her distastefully, "A game, Holly?"

"What if we just ask each other questions and we have to answer truthfully? No leaving out parts, or manipulating words, or any other psychology tricks, Artemis. We can answer the questions professionally with no emotions of any sort whatsoever, your way." She paused for a moment, "Like truth or dare, without dare."

Artemis gave a curt nod, "Truth game, very well. Who shall go first?"

Holly glared at him, "You will. As I thought of it first."

"Just ask me a question."

"Did you really think I wouldn't come with you back in time? Why did you lie to me?"

Artemis sighed, "You had to bring that up again. Do you not know that overtime you mention that I feel like I'm slowly dying?

She glared at him, "You only said that you were sorry, and that it was the only way and that you would do it again. I want to know everything."

"Very well, I did it to be ensured of your help. I couldn't have even imagined going on a life threatening adventure without you being there to help me. Also, I wanted to stop wasting time with Foaly babbling about the rules."

Holly nodded, "Oh, okay than. Ask me something."

"What were you thinking when… you kissed me?"

"You had to bring that up again," she shot back. Her face was heating up, she knew it.

"I want to know everything," he answered maddeningly.

A tinge of pink appeared on Holly's face, "Which one?" she snapped at last, turning red.

Artemis gave a humorous smile, "I would say both. Let's go with the first, then move on to the second."

Holly sighed, she regretted this arrangement, "The first, I was relieved that you were alive, I was a _teenager_, and I wasn't a Captain. I was free of all the prejudice and the enmity of the humans and fairies, and I guess…" Holly trailed off, "I don't know. It just felt like the thing I should do."

"And the second time?" A hint of a smirk was visible to her on his calmly rearranged expression.

Holly narrowed her eyes at him, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Perhaps by a small amount, yes."

She rolled her eyes, "You were so… unlike yourself. Insecure, panicked, and you were free of the Atlantis Complex, but you acted like you weren't. It made me scared. You _were_ scared, and I wanted to reassure you, and I wanted to reassure myself."

They sat in silence for a while, both remembering the scenes. Then Artemis spoke, "Holly?"

"Hmm?" She wondered, lost in her own thoughts.

"I want to say that… I know I love you, but I'm not sure if it's as a friend, family, or something else entirely."

"Yes," she agreed, "that sums it up quite nicely. Couldn't have put it better myself."

This time, it wasn't uncomfortable. Perhaps the fact that Artemis did not exist as a human, or a Fowl for that matter, anymore took off the strain of himself worrying about his reputation. Artemis had been taught to care for prosperity more than friends and acquaintances. Even when the family changed, old habits were hard to change. Now, he wasn't truly a Fowl. Without the hundreds of generations of his ancestry's weight pressed onto him, he felt more _free_.

Artemis shook his head, that line of thought no doubt came from Orion's part of his personality.

Artemis knew a lot of things, quite a lot of things, but little did he know that Holly was thinking similar thoughts at that time.

There was no awkwardness between herself and Artemis. Emotions were something each worked hard to suppress. But knowing that the other would still be friends, the outcome being of no significance, changed the atmosphere between them. If Artemis was willing to help her against his own kind, and allow himself to stop existing to save her species from a bloody war, than he would still be her best friend, no matter what happened. It was very like the time they were in the time stream, bringing back an island filled with demons. Their minds were connected then. Now, it was quite close. She could not care less about the glares of disbelief she always got down in the Lower Elements. She was an oddity that was a hero, and this time, Artemis would be there too. It also helped that they knew Foaly could not be listening in to this conversation.

_This mind wipe might have made things better in more ways than one._

"Orion loved me as more than a friend," Holly said at last.

Artemis chuckled dryly, "Quite the understatement, I think."

She held her breath as she asked THE QUESTION, "What about you?"

Artemis was silent, "Are you questioning…?"

Holly scowled, "I told you, no question evading tricks! Just answer!"

Artemis frowned, "What do you _want_ to hear?"

"I want to hear what you're real answer is, not some echo of my expectations," she snapped.

_This is hopeless, _Holly thought. _Neither of us can communicate emotions when everything is calm. One of us has to either be dying, has just been brought back from the dead, or be having a breakdown. It's a wonder we're friends. Now that I think about it, that started when we were doomed by troll and about to die. This is so messed up._

"Artemis, just answer the stupid - " She was interrupted.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Numbly, she asked, "What?"

Artemis looked up, with a defiant look in his eyes, "I said, 'yes' to answer your question. I would also like to ay that 'What?' is not the question to be asked here. The question is, _What about you?_"

Before Holly could answer a flashing light came on, she sighed and answered the call, "Foaly?"

"Well, the Council demands to see Artemis… now."

Holly sighed, "Okay, we'll be right there."

She disconnected and lead Artemis to the shuttle. Artemis looked frustrated, uncomfortable, and slightly apprehensive. The last one probably due to her driving. She strapped herself securely and turned to Artemis, who was staring out the window. He was determinedly avoiding her as much as possible in the tight space.

"Me too," she said quietly. Artemis's eyes snapped onto her.

"What?"

She grinned, "I said, 'me too'. 'What?' is not the question to be asked here. The question is, _What are we going to do about it?_"

Artemis looked quite annoyed at having one of his lines stolen.

_Good, that gives him a taste of his own medicine._

Than he sank into the seat, "I suggest that we first survive the shuttle ride and the Council before continuing this conversation."

"Quite the procrastinator aren't you, mud boy? We're talking about this right here." She said as she gripped the steering wheel.

His protesting reply was cut by the take off. Holly grinned.

**In the Shuttle, Inside the Chute**

Holly made the shuttle dive inside, and debated going for the core-diving record. (She was the holder by several seconds, but still…) She decided against this notion, as the mud boy beside her was almost green from just diving. They whizzed down, Holly loved seeing the layers of the ground changing, the rocks forming thick blankets of different types as she saw the gritty texture of sandstone, the smoothness of the shale and the fossils formed on the rocks. She sneaked a glance at Artemis, he was muttering under his breath and was determinedly keeping his eyes open. Paler than usual, Holly noticed as she smirked.

"Isn't the way down to Haven beautiful?" she asked cheerfully.

Artemis glared at her, "Yes. This is my first time seeing it, and it really is remarkable."

"Really? Your first time? You came here a lot for a human."

Artemis glared at her again, "I was unconscious during those times, as you very well know. For Frond's sake _please_ slow down!"

Holly beamed, and she slowed down slightly. Very slightly, in fact there was practically no difference. "Better?"

"When is this over?" he groaned.

"Oh, make yourself comfortable. It takes a while to drop to the center of the Earth."

Artemis sighed and tried to relax. He was meditating when Holly interrupted, "Are you all right? About the mind whip thing?"

He sighed, "Hardly, but I got Foaly to promise me that I could keep an eye on my family underground. I have Butler, and I won't lose him anytime soon."

"Hmm," Holly mused to herself.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that to the fairies, your lifetimes are so short, but you mud men seem to think that it's a long period of time," Holly said sadly.

"Holly, if I told you that I had a few secrets, would you be very vexed?"

"No Arty, I would be more than just _very vexed, _I would be furious, but I would appreciate it if you told me _right now_."

"I was lying to the Commander."

"About what, Artemis?"

"My nonexistence. I kept one alias, with gold of course." Artemis admitted.

"Oh, well that wasn't as bad as I thought. Why did you keep an alias?" She had been expecting something along the lines of, _I was lying when I said that I was on your side at first. _

"Several reasons, I felt that just in case the Council sentenced me to the aboveground world, I would need a backup. Don't tell anyone, only Butler knows."

"I promise."

"I also have something to tell you that relates to our previous subject."

Holly narrowed her eyes. What had they been talking about before? Short lives? "What are you talking about, Artemis?"

"Our conversation of the scantness of human life spans. I can't do anything about that, but I recalled a solution for the time being."

Holly's heart sped up. Surely, even Artemis Fowl had not found a way for people to lead longer lives? Not even a genius could achieve immorality, right? "The solution is… what?"

"Remember Turnball's idea to restore Leonor? It would have worked quite well, and yet we still thought there was nothing to restore youth."

"Oh," her eyes widened. How could everyone have missed it? It had been so obvious.

_At least I'm not a genius, I have an excuse. How could Foaly have missed it?_

"Of course, Turnball had been half-crazed with love and worry for his wife. I was also insane for a time, due to the Atlantis Complex. It seems that unbalanced minds have a way of creating unheard of solutions. Oddly, they work. These solutions are called 'mad' because no one mentally sane, could have thought of it. This is why most genii were, and still are called _madmen _before their genius is known. If it does become known. Such as kidnapping a fairy for gold, I suppose."

"You could never age with Nº1's magic," Holly stated simply, cutting the genius talk.

Artemis nodded, "So in theory, you could never die. Correct."

Holly raised an eyebrow, "In theory? What about reality?"

"The test case has a knack for… dangerous situations. Mostly because of me. Also youthful people can die. It just gives a barrier of dying from old age, illnesses, injuries, or accidents are not taken into account."

Holly smirked, "Butler? Butler was the test case?"

"Correct."

"So he's young again?"

"Thirty eight was what I estimated," Artemis said smugly.

"Oh, I thought he seemed quicker. Well, we're here, Haven's shuttle port. Let's just survive the Council and then we'll have a talk about this."

Artemis smiled his trademark vampire smile, "Don't you think it would be more fitting to say that _the Council_ would have to survive _me_?"

"That too," Holly said as she stepped out into Haven.

**I don't know how to do a poll… so just review and tell me if you want the Council's trial scene or if you want us to just skip that and go on to the next scene. If you want the Council scene, than kindly put some names for the Council fairies, I don't know what to name them. (Vinyaya was a Council fairy but she died… so I need new names) This is really needed! Help!**

**Oh and to the reviewer that asked why I'm depressed, (I'm too lazy to check, sorry…) I was depressed because it's kind of always depressing to be reminded of a huge test on the first week of school… well that's Korea for you!**


	10. Chapter 10 : The End

**A/N : This is the last chapter, exceeding the Epilogue :D… Hey I forgot to mention this… but anyone expect the solution that i found to Arty & Holly's age thing? That's right! Our favorite demon warlock! He can make Artemis younger when he grows too old and stuff! Yeah I'm so glad that inspiration hit me, I hate it when Artemis dies in fanfics, but if he dies really dramatically than i add it on my favorites. lol. But I've only found one so far, it had me crying, I love crying when it's fiction! Well, tell me if you liked this story, cause this chapter is the denouement of this fic!**

**Disclaimer : I am not Eoin Colfer. I will never be Eoin Colfer. I actually do not want to be Eoin Colfer. I am quite happy at being myself thank you very much. Although I would love to sign my name on an AF book and say proudly, "I wrote that". Also a fan club would be pretty cool, oh yeah and I really wish I could go to Ireland someday, but other than that, jealous? Pfft, no way!**

**Extra stuff that will annoy the propel who want to just get on with it : The characters are a little OOC, again, this is because of Artemis and Holly's personalities. Plus, there is the fact that there is no kiss in this chapter cause I only want one per fiction :D sorry one of my weird rules… I spent the one kiss on the former chapter, so this one is minimal! Don't yell at me!**

**Now finally on to the thing we've all being waiting for… which is the chapter below, sorry I'm obvious.**

Chapter 10 : The End

**The Lower Elements; Council Room**

The trial was taking place. A trial that had been anticipated for so long. Opal Koboi's sentencing would be something that no one could expect, Artemis sorely regretted bartering with amnesty.

"Here we have Opal Koboi, former pixie now of the human race due to surgery, Public Enemy Number one. She has been caught by Artemis Fowl (human) and Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon (elf). The list of accusations against her shall be read…" The persecutor of the trial, a gnome by the name of Gallberry Scott, read out Opal's ridiculously long list of crimes and villainy. Holly sneaked a look at Opal herself, she looked quite bored.

The Council didn't know about Opal's help in Artemis's plan, or her promised amnesty, yet. This little piece of information, along with the fact that Artemis Fowl and the giant bodyguard Butler were expecting to move down into the Lower Elements, would not make Holly, Foaly, Trouble, or Mulch the Council's most lovable fairies. Mulch, Holly and Foaly couldn't care less about this, as this was nothing new to them. Foaly had the comfort of knowing that he could not be replaced, and Mulch had the happiness of having his own business. Holly was in the most dangerous place, but she figured that she could always get a job with Mulch and Doodah's Private Investigator business.

However, Trouble had taken Holly's place as the Lower Element's golden fairy during the last few years, and he really did not have a place to go if he got fired, this was making him very nervous. He was on the Council himself, (being a hasty replacement for Commander Vinyaya) but the recent circumstances gave him a reasonably good chance at being kicked off by the end of the day. If he timed it right, he could probably make the record for 'the shortest amount of time it took to be demoted'. This did not comfort him.

Twenty minutes later, Gallberry Scott finally read the last misdeed of Opals and sat down in relief. He soon asked for a water break. Opal looked smug about the number of shocked glares she was receiving, and she was popping chocolate truffles into her mouth as she waited for the explosion that would surely happen soon.

_If one is to be a criminal_, she mused, _then one must do it properly_. _Unlike Fowl, who keeps changing his morals weakly according to influence from his relations and friends. A true villainess would not care about others' thoughts. _

Past Opal had been mind-wiped and sent back into her time. Opal seethed with anger.

_Mindwipe the greatest and most beautiful of the fairies, the Council is going to go on my "revenge" list, along with that foolish demon warlock._

Chairman Cahartez stood and spoke his views, "Due to all the troubles and murders that Opal has committed, the Council has decided that a life of confinement might be too forgiving for a demoness such as yourself." (Here, Nº1 looked very offended.) The Chairman continued, "and we have decided that the only possible fair sentence would be execution."

Opal looked bemused as she said in a lofty voice, "I highly doubt that."

The Council was in stunned silence, "What?" Whiteroot spluttered.

"Ask _Fowl_, what my sentence should be," Opal said in a soft by jovial tone. Her eyes glittered as she looked at Artemis with unhidden glee. She had helped him, because of the amnesty promise. She still wanted revenge more than anything, and perhaps, soon she would find a loophole in the oath and find her chance. The least she could do was put Artemis in hot water. For a moment she pouted, wishing she had the moment recorded for future uses.

Every eye turned to Artemis, he cleared his throat and stood, "Ms. Koboi has given her services to the People during the war when asked, and in return I have offered her…" he trailed off, "amnesty."

There was a moment of silence, in which Mulch, Trouble, Foaly and Holly cringed at the anticipated reaction of the Council which would come very soon. Then the explosion went off.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. ("Everyone" here really does mean everyone. As in everyone who was watching this in Police Plaza, and on the live broadcast. This was Opal Koboi's sentencing, quite a monumental moment. In fact, humans thought the ear-shattering sound coming from below the Earth was an aftereffect earthquake from the natural disaster that just hit the world.)

The murmurs and comments were running thick and fast. Holly shook her head ruefully.

_The Council is known for being calm and formal, one trial with Artemis Fowl and it becomes a zoo. Typical._

Her thoughts turned to a moment in her history where animals, zoos, and chaos were the ruling factors. Their jaunt back in time was very animal-related, now that she thought about it.

"That's it, the mud boy's totally lost it," a Council member named Kudzu McGill whispered to her friend.

"Please tell me this is a dream!" moaned a fairy from the audience who's father had been a casualty of one of Opal's crazy plans to take over as Empress of the world.

"Opal? Amnesty? Those words don't belong in a _paragraph _together, much less a sentence!" yelled a very dedicated Opal hater. (Yes, she has her own group now… flattering? Not so much.)

The babble grew louder and louder as every fairy tried to place a comment of their opinions, most of which called for blood and the murder of Opal. Throughout the havoc, Opal, Artemis, Holly, and Butler were the only ones sitting calmly and coldly, waiting for the uproar to conclude. They were not kept waiting for long.

"SILENCE!" came a very loud voice. Everyone stopped talking at once. The Chairman had gotten up, and was glaring furiously at Artemis. In a very dangerous tone that earned him a glare from Butler, the Chairman spoke, "What gave you the impression that you could promise something like this?"

Artemis smirked at the Chairman, one of the 2% in existence who would dare leer at the Chairman. He looked like Edward Cullen's rival in a _Twilight _movie, except much more realistically vampirish, "I did not do this without a plan in mind."

Cahartez rolled his eyes, "The fact that this was for one of your insanely mad _plans _helps her case for amnesty in what way, mud boy?"

Artemis glared at him coldly, all traces of ill humor gone, "My plan worked, Commander Cahartez, in case you haven't noticed. It saved many lives, which was much more than what your so-called _plan _did." The Commander squirmed inside, Fowl was no doubt talking about the incident when Holly Short was thought to be dead for a while. Artemis interrupted his thoughts, "In any case, I was given permission by a Council member to do this."

Chairman Cahartez stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair, "Who under Earth would give permission to you to do something this idiotic?"

Artemis scoffed, "It was not idiotic, _I_ thought of it. Of course, I don't think you're a very good judge on idiotic things."

It took a moment for the most important fairy under Earth to realize that he was being insulted, "Who was it?" he roared, losing all patience.

Trouble sighed. _Here goes nothing, _he thought in resignation, he stood, "Me. I gave him permission."

Silence.

It was easy to blame a mud boy, but their most prized Commander?

"Why?" this time it was Lope that asked.

"The mud people would have won without Opal's part in the plan," he said simply.

Holly sighed, "Can't we just put _this_ on hold and go on to the actual point of the meeting? The Opal thing was only supposed to take fourty minutes, and it's been an hour."

No one was surprised by her rude comments. It was only to be expected by the "crazy girly Captain", after all.

"The actual trial was only forty minutes, the reading of her crimes took twenty," a new member of the Council said defensively. His name was Jonathan Thorn.

"Irrelevant!" Holly yelled.

"Very well, moving on, Opal Koboi is as of this moment, cleared of all charges. The other factors of this will be disposed of later." The Chairman banged his gavel, "We will address the new issue." He nodded at Thorn to read.

"Fowl, it has come to our attention that you do not exist in the aboveground world anymore," Commander Thorn said.

"Correct," Artemis said. He was so casual about this, it was like he was confirming the weather.

"That you wish to stay in the Lower Elements."

"Correct, essentially. Ignoring the fact that I have not much choice in the matter."

"The Commander Trouble Kelp," he shot a nasty glare at the aforementioned Commander before continuing, "has requested that you stay with an acquaintance while the paperwork and the other bumps are cleared for your full time citizenship in the Lower Elements. This, is of course ridiculous."

Artemis fixed his eyes on the Commander before replying, "I would rethink that decision, Commander."

Thorn met his glare head on, "Why would that be, mud boy?"

Artemis smiled, his resemblance to a vampire was frightening, "Did you honestly think that I did not leave options for myself? I can trigger a full memory for everyone in the world. I had a back-up plan."

Chairman Cahartez's mouth dropped open, "You jest, Fowl."

Artemis's eyes turned, blue turning into ice, hazel turning murderous, "Try me, Chairman."

The Council members turned to themselves and had a quick, private, talk. Then Thorn turned around and exclaimed, "We have a verdict!"

Cahartez continued, "The People are grateful to everything you have done, and you have proved yourself to be a friend of the People." He said these lines very quickly and had an expression looking very similar to an ape having digestive problems.

"About time," Mulch muttered darkly, "how many times do you have to save the world to be _a friend of the People_?"

Thorn shot him a glare. Mulch childishly turned away from him, revealing his uncovered posterior. Thorn swallowed his pride and ignored the insult.

"Thank you. We will take our leave now," Artemis said cooly, also ignoring Mulch.

Artemis, Butler, Holly, Foaly, and Mulch walked out. Trouble and Nº1 looked longingly at them, wishing that they did not have to stay and endure the entire trial, which would be comparatively boring.

**The Lower Elements; In a Park**

"Well, that went way better than anyone expected," Foaly said conversationally.

"True, no one had a heart attack or fired anyone from their job," Butler agreed pleasantly.

The group walked down a road in Haven, attracting many looks from the civilians. It was not everyday that the famous Holly Short walked the streets looking so relaxed. This by itself was remarkable, but the Captain with Foaly, was quite a plus, as he was renowned in the worlds of hacking, surveillance, and gossip blogs. Now when Artemis and Butler came into the picture, it prompted many flashes of photos being taken. No doubt they would appear on every website and blog on the fairy internet. (If they didn't, Foaly would make sure of it.)

The weather was sunny and warm, despite the season. Since October was drawing to an end quickly, and September was approaching, it should have been chilly, but Foaly's weather system worked many miracles. This was one of the causes for his enormous ego.

"Well, they couldn't fire Trubbs, since Artemis here threatened/bribed them not to, and Holly will probably be given the Golden Acorn award for saving the world, and of course I'm irreplaceable due to my genius." Foaly bragged.

Artemis frowned, "What is this _Golden Acorn_?"

"I suppose it's a fairy version for a Nobel Prize."

"You have one?" Artemis asked, he suspected that he already knew the answer.

Foaly smirked, "Are you kidding? I have thousands of inventions patented in my name and you don't think that I wouldn't have the Acorn under technology and Science? I _am_ a legend down here you know."

"Then we're in the same page, as I recall that all of us here are legendary in at least one circle. Butler, he fought a troll, Holly, for obvious reasons, myself, again, quite obvious. Mulch, as the underworld and the legitimate world both look to his name, Nº1, the most powerful demon warlock in existence… Need I go on?"

Foaly nodded glumly, this was the main drawback of having Holly, Butler, Mulch, Nº1, and Artemis as his closest friends. He decided to make Artemis uncomfortable to cheer himself up.

"How are things between _you two_?" he asked evilly.

Artemis's almost tripped on his face. Composing himself, he nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

Foaly wagged his tail annoyingly, "You were _quite _friendly before the war."

Mulch grinned.

Holly looked ferocious. The centaur _knew_, "D'Arvit! How in the name of Frond -"

"He must have seen the security cameras," Artemis said calmly. He tried to look nonchalant, due to his face being completely red, it failed.

They both looked completely violent.

Foaly suddenly found himself worried about his health, "I think I'm going to get a carrot from the gardening section of the park, I need a carrot," he said as he hurriedly trotted off to the gardener gnomes. Mulch sneaked after him, he would never admit this, but he liked being friends with Foaly. Their banter really reminded him of the changes that happened with his life since he met Artemis Fowl. In any case, Holly would figure out that he had been spying too. Also, there might be some sweet fruits in that barrel.

Butler, like the loyal bodyguard he was, stayed with his charge. He would never tell Artemis this, but everyone had been waiting for them to get together for quite some time, Mulch and Doodah had taken bets.

"What happened?" he asked. Profession he might be, but he couldn't help himself.

"Nothing," Artemis said shortly.

Butler raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," Artemis snapped.

Butler turned to Holly, "What happened?"

Holly hesitated, then much to Artemis's surprise, she answered, "I kissed him."

Butler looked amused, "All right." He glanced at Artemis, who determinedly avoided his gaze. Artemis was still completely red, and so was Holly.

However, being the good friend, Butler stayed far enough apart from Holly and Artemis for them to have a private conversation. He could hear everything they were saying, but he could pretend that he couldn't. Artemis appreciated that gesture very much.

There was a long, and awkward silence. Then Artemis said, "Why did you tell him?"

Butler smirked in the background.

Holly shook her head, "I don't know, I just didn't want to lie anymore."

Another long silence as the atmosphere tried to become more normal, Holly tried breaking the ice. "We survived the Council, and they survived you," she teased.

"True, it was much more easier to restrain myself than I thought it would be," Artemis admitted.

"You blackmailed them, that was restraint?"

Artemis scoffed, "I was holding back, you should be proud of me."

Holly rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "What do you want to talk about now? Since we don't have a crises on our hands, for once?"

"What were we talking about before the meeting?"

_As if he can't remember, like he can't memorize every word that was said…_

"Butler," Holly answered. "So Butler is back to normal? Like, as he was before he almost got killed?"

Artemis scoffed, "Better than normal, I should think." There was a pause before he said, "It could work on other people that are having… aging difficulties."

Holly slowly turned to face him, "Like you?"

"Yes."

Holly smiled, "Did our earlier conversation really happen? It's official?"

"I assure you that it did. Apparently I have an admirer," he said smugly, a hint of pink appearing on his features.

Holly punched him, "So that puts us where in our bond-o-meter?"

"I would say above a little from where we were, and a little below… an official 'relationship'."

"Well, there's only one Opal now, and she's busy. We just saved the world _again_, so I think we have maybe about six months until the next disaster. We have plenty of time."

Artemis smiled, a real smile. Something only about five people had seen so far in his life, (and only about one of them remembers it now, due to the mind wipe) "Perhaps even a year, if we're lucky." He agreed.

Their hands brushed against each other in a silent plea, and the two complied. Lacing his fingers through hers, Artemis bravely turned to face the humorous ridicule that would no doubt be delivered by a certain centaur and dwarf. After all, he should get used to it if Holly was right and they did have plenty of time to deepen the link between them.

Behind them, Butler smiled. If he had any doubts about Artemis's plan before, they evaporated as he saw how happy Artemis was. Practically skipping childhood, forced to grow up quickly and start learning at an early age of the family business, Artemis had rarely ever looked truly happy. He deserved it as much as anyone else, in Butler's opinion. Butler felt like a proud father, looking at the young man who had become more than a _principal_ for a long time. Artemis and Holly were polar opposites, but that was good. They would even each other out, each filling in for the other's weakness. It was why they were such a good team.

**Holly's Apartment; Now**

Butler had agreed to separate with Artemis for the night, although it had taken some very forceful persuading. Butler had insisted that if he wasn't going to be there to protect Artemis, Holly had to be. As in all of the situations where Artemis had actually been without him, Holly had saved Artemis's life. Which was quite a lot of times if someone actually added it all up.

Butler did not trust Artemis to not place himself in danger. When the times unwaveringly came, he only trusted Artemis to get himself _out _of danger. Even then, either himself or Holly had to be present. Butler had long since relaxed his barriers around Holly. Madam Ko would have had a severe case of a headache if she saw exactly _how many_ rules he had broken so far in his career.

_Do not tell the principal your first name. _ This rule was in smithereens.

_Do not show or have more than the employer to employee relationship_. Failure, total, complete failure.

_Do not trust anyone else with the principal._ Broken in clean two.

_Sacrifice the world for your principal's safety. _That was almost laughable.

This requirement from Butler was met with loud guffaws from Foaly, sniggers from Mulch, some renewed remarks of jesting at the two's expense, (along with some comments that earned Mulch a punch from Holly), and two bright red faces of Holly and Artemis.

This was the reason for Butler staying with Foaly at the Police Plaza (Foaly often spent the night, perfecting his work. Callibane did not approve of this, but she did not keep him from doing it.) Mulch went back to his place, leaving Holly and Artemis awkwardly inside the former's apartment.

On the walk there, they had a pleasant walk, filled with Holly's buzz baton doing what it did best to a few interfering, nosy press fairies trying to make a story.

Holly's apartment was a simple, practical place. No unnecessary paintings or portraits littered the walls, and the walls themselves were covered in light beige wallpaper with pale green vines scrolling gracefully up the walls. There was a small kitchen with a dining table in it, a living room with only a lamp, a sofa, a coffee table and a couch, and the hallway led them into two rooms, and a bathroom across from them. One of the doors opened into Holly's room. Which was also quite simple, the only difference from the rest of the house was that there was a bed, a desk, a closet and a bookshelf.

The other room was obviously a training room. There were mirrors surrounding all four walls, and a slick floor with various weights and training balls. In short, it was a torture pit for Artemis. They didn't linger inside the place for long, to Holly's extreme entertainment.

As they sat together on the sofa around the coffee table, each knew that the other was quite apprehensive of their earlier conversation. After an adventure, they usually had some time to themselves, before going into a normal routine, but normal was something that had to change, now that Artemis Fowl had to adjust to living in Haven. He wasn't going to disappear, than magically pop up for a new adventure.

"What do you think? I know it's no Fowl Manor, but it's my home," Holly said, awkwardly breaking the silence.

"It suits you," Artemis replied.

They had just finished dinner a nice salad that was ordered from a restraint in Haven. Holly apparently grabbed breakfast at the Police Plaza for free, and ate lunch there also. This arrangement caused her to stop cooking and eat out or order in most of the time for dinner.

"Isn't it odd, being in a peaceful moment?" Holly asked.

"Odd, but not unpleasant. It's a quite liberating experience, actually."

"Artemis?" she asked hesitantly.

"Holly," he answered.

"I know it's going to be strange and most likely awkward, but you have friends, and we'll stand by you. You know that, right?"

Artemis chuckled as he met her eyes, "Of course, Holly. After all, I am a genius."

They sat in silence, albeit a comfortable one.

"I love you," Holly whispered. The words felt strange to her. She realized that she hadn't said them in a long time. Possibly since her mother's death.

Artemis smiled, the world was full of new possibilities. Ones that came with a huge price, but was rewarding in the extreme. For once he did not know where the future would go, and this time he didn't mind the uncertainty. When had he ever really been in control of the situation? He had planned flawlessly, but wasn't the future always surprising him? And wasn't that for the best? If he knew everything that would happen to him, life would have no meaning, and no curiosity.

"As I love you," he promised.

Things were unclear now, but they would have years and years to straighten things out. Perhaps even decades or centuries. For the first time in his life, Artemis Fowl was free from worrying.

**So, how is it? Review! Oh and thank you reviewers for your ideas for the Council! This is the last chapter, but there is an epilogue… and maybe a sequel? IDK… tell me your opinion. Should I just leave it sweetly like this, or write another adventure? (I never write chaptered fluffs, only one-shots… maybe I should give it a try?) Tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Epilogue

**A/N : Okay the final chapter! This chapter actually unneeded, but I really wanted to say some stuff, and I hate putting Author's Notes without a chapter… :D I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and also the few people that pointed out my mistakes. I want to say that this was the first time I ever attempted to actually write something with a plot, and that it was my first story ever on the AF fandom, and I'm so happy about all the positive feedback! **

**Special thanks to 2whitie, who was my first reviewer ever for this fanfic, and who reviewed really faithfully thought the chapters. :D **

**Also thanks to the other reviewers…**

**Fowl Star 57**

**HollyArty foeva**

**artyfan**

**Harry Artemis Jackson**

**anon**

**SirGambit**

**hollythebestXD**

**MonsterJunkie**

**Wrothmonk**

**Claudia**

**mercenarymoon**

**SelenaJackson2201**

**HollysAlterEgo**

**fictionfan77**

**p.m**

**booklover613**

**CelestialSands**

**ZacharyXiao**

**Jason Tyler**

**Maddyfae**

**GreenNightStar**

**TearBear3695**

**Lauren**

**Rocky balboa**

**K-nine02**

**Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis**

**The Alerts/Favorites… **

**Kisa Darkhorse**

**shtoobs**

**xol225**

**draco-rex**

**Anju Makaa**

**decidecii**

**Light or Shadow**

**TheDaemonthor**

**3lesser**

**The 0th Paper**

**prancingdeer**

**Piper-Weasley**

**introspective ramble**

**CorprallFrond**

**And I am never listing the pen-names ever again. That was really hard. I had to look up every single person in my email! If I missed anyone you can yell at me over the Internet, and I won't get hurt because I'll probably live very far away from you! :D *evil laugh***

**And thanks to everyone who read and didn't review, just review after you read this one, okay? Please?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Artemis Fowl. I will never own Artemis Fowl. Artemis Fowl is ending soon and I just saw the chapter release, it's so good… what was I talking about again?**

Epilogue

**The Lower Elements; Two Years After the Inter-Species War **

Artemis Fowl II could honestly say for the first time in his life, that he was an idiot without a doubt.

Of course, he would never admit it to anyone else, but it was true none the less, and the sheer _truthfulness _of this fact was enough to send him reeling.

He was a genus. This was the truth also. However this truth was something that he had always known. Today, he had learned, that even genii were very stupid in the right situation, perhaps it was in their human nature. This was a moment in history for the young genius. The saying, _learn a new thing everyday_, was apparently true sometimes.

Butler and Holly knew this too. Butler wisely choose to let them be bewildered in silence, he _was_ a professional. Holly was in the same position as Artemis, but she was less shocked. She had expected it, after all. She didn't have a reputation as a genius, and it was less of a fall for her. If it even _was_ a fall.

Most people would say that they were overreacting. Still others would laugh at the hilarity of the situation. A few more would squeal in excitement. The reason?

Artemis Fowl and Holly Short had gone on their official first date.

**A Few Hours Before; Artemis's Room**

"I will be perfectly safe. No need for you to come, but keep your communicator on, Butler," Artemis continued, ignoring his bodyguard's increasing agitation, "just in case." He checked himself in front of the mirror.

Butler frowned, "Artemis, that doesn't exactly fill me up with confidence."

Artemis smirked, "You're forty years old again, experienced and strong. Surely you can come quickly if there is an emergency? Which of course there is very little chance of, since I will be with Holly at the park."

It was Butler's turn to smirk, "How do you feel about going on your first date?"

Artemis flushed, "You know it is not my _first date _Butler."

Butler snorted, "Yes, because the ones where Angeline forced you to go with random girls _really _count." He continued cleaning his gun, as Artemis had insisted on making his job _more_ difficult -by requesting privacy. He needed some comforting gesture and cleaning his gun was the only thing to do when that happened. He paused with his cleaning, then said, "You're right."

"I usually am, but what of this time?" Artemis asked smugly.

"It is _not _your first date with Holly, so why are you nervous?"

Artemis shook his head patiently, slowly reddening, "We were not on a date _then_, Butler. We were simply two close friends dining out for lunch."

"_Alone_," Butler couldn't help adding.

"Yes," Artemis said, then trailed off, then glared at Butler, "In a very crowded diner with everyone goggling at us, photos being taken outside the windows, and you sitting next to me glaring at anyone who was using a knife. Very romantic, is it not?" He finished sarcastically.

"A knife is a potentially dangerous weapon!" Butler protested.

Artemis simply gave him an amused look.

"The gossip blogs weren't very picky about your _dining out for lunch_," Butler commented dryly.

"Well, no. They seemed to think that it was - I quote - _an expected and yet shocking start to a beautiful and unique relationship, the likes of which have never been seen before. _ Which is why we are going for a less _public _location this time." Artemis sheepishly admitted.

Butler grinned, "No other reason?"

"No, of course not!" Artemis checked is watch, before stepping towards the front door, "Now, I won't be long, old friend, don't worry too badly, I will be with the LEP's best officer. What could go wrong?"

"That's what you said about the business meeting with Spiro," Butler grumbled.

Artemis shrugged as he closed the door, "Well, you're alive and young again. So nothing really went wrong, did it?"

Butler shook his head in disbelief.

**Holly's Apartment**

Holly was in the den, waiting for Artemis to pick her up; she checked the clock nervously.

She grumbled when she saw that the clock still hadn't moved, and she plopped down on the sofa. She was wearing civilian clothes for once, which included a long shirt and leggings. Holly didn't care much for fashion. If a demonic, evil, former-pixie villain interrupted her _date_,then she would not be the on to struggle in a skirt that barely enabled her to breathe. Or be clopping around in the silly things that most people called "heels", and what she called, "foot torture".

Holly was a trusting person, but she did not trust Opal, no matter how firm the oath was.

Opal was still the Public Enemy Number 1, after all. Especially after the book had been released.

For the past month, since Argon's book had come out, both Artemis and Holly had been stopped at the streets to be given advise from fairies that they had never spoken to before. For example, only a week ago Holly had been stopped by an elderly gnome while crossing the street.

"Hurry up, girly. Them mud men don't wait for you that long," she had whispered before briskly walking away.

Artemis had reported a similar situation, with a group of high-school aged pixies had called to him across the street, about him and a "certain female officer" looking quite cute together.

After the first initial shock, the endless comments from practically every fairy below Earth, had gotten very annoying. Holly's inbox was always filled with giggling fans trying to give her advise. Sadly, her email couldn't be taken down from the LEP's website.

Naturally, Artemis hadn't had that problem.

Dr. Argon's long awaited book had proved itself, by hitting Haven City's bestselling list after 5 minutes. Holly and Artemis had been hounded by news-fairies more than usual, and that was a lot. Which was the reason Dr. Argon had received a visit from two very angry beings, (and one slightly amused Butler) seven minutes after his book had been available for public purchase. Their threats and angry outbursts had no effect on the doctor, as not even a seven feet tall giant bodyguard was going to change Argon's mind, especially when he held the movie rights.

Artemis and Holly had resigned themselves to the unwanted fame, which was gleefully helped on by Foaly. The centaur seemed to make a second job of uploading every moment when the two were not at each other's throats and making it seem like they were on a honeymoon, for the mindless bloggers whose life force was tied to their internet connection.

So to close off the endless gossip and speculations, Artemis had finally asked Holly out on a date. Awkwardly. Which was why she was waiting in her house dying of boredom instead of making a quick salad for dinner.

There was a knock at the door, Holly sprang to her feet with relief, outside stood Artemis.

"Hello, Holly."

Holly grinned, "Hey mud boy, about time you came, I was bored to tears. Let's go!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her in a skeptical expression, "_Now_ can I ask where we will be going tonight?"

Holly shook her head, "Nope, this is revenge for all the times I was kept in the dark!"

She dragged Artemis to the direction of the park.

Artemis took notice of his surroundings, "I thought we were not going out in public?" He asked when a mob of fairies started to follow them.

"You'll see."

She twisted into a dark side route suddenly, causing Artemis to stumble. As soon as the mob passed by, she led him to a clearing, bordered by trees, with light softly seeping from between the branches. The sound of happy families walking in the park was dulled, but they could still hear the happy laughter through the trees.

"Here we are," she said unnecessarily. She suddenly felt peaceful.

"How do you know about this place?" Artemis asked as they spread out the blanket on the grass.

"My mother showed it to me when I was still an elf in school," Holly said, smiling slightly, "My grandmother showed it to her, and so on. I actually think Cupid made it, for his daughters."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Just a few meters from the border of the park. Ironic that it's so close to civilization, but still really…" she trailed off, not sure of the word.

"Detached."

"Exactly," _of course_ Artemis would know the word.

Artemis plucked out an artfully prepared vegetarian sandwich (Butler's work of course), and commented, "It's not awkward tonight, I wasn't expecting that."

"So you were actually wrong about something?" Holly asked in mock surprise as she pulled out a veggie burger, and some containers full of fresh fruit.

_Thank Frond for Butler._

Artemis frowned, "No, I anticipated this, it was just that the probabilities were more in the favor of…"

Holly pushed her burger into his mouth to stop him from talking, "No lectures, Artemis. I just came from work, where a very paranoid centaur, who also loves to dazzle me with science I might add, works."

Artemis chewed slowly. He glared at her, letting Holly know that the mouthful of food had not been necessary. They exchanged the banter like always, finally settling down into a comfortable silence.

Holly heard a rustle in the background, and was instantly on alert. Who sneaked around at night?

Artemis tensed too. A moment later he called out, "I know you're there."

Holly berated herself. _Why didn't I bring a Neutrino?_

Everything exploded. Holly reacted instinctively, her training kicking in. She dropped to the ground and rolled to the nearest cover, which was a solid oak tree.

"Artemis!"

"I'm here," came a quiet whisper from behind her, "I think we need to go up." His voice suggested that he was open to any other suggestions, such as ones that did not involve physical fitness.

Holly smirked, "I agree, what _was_ that?"

She scrambled up the tree trunk lightly, as if she climbed trees to escape minor explosions all the time on her dates.

Artemis scowled, "Unwanted nosy fairies that are interrupting the night to get us on tomorrow's headline."

Even though it had been centuries since fairies used newspapers, they had electronic "newspapers", so Holly knew what he was talking about.

"D'Arvit. We're trapped. Well, how do we get out?"

"We can't."

"Oh, wonderful."

Artemis breathed slowly to keep his frustration in check. It was ironic that they had escaped from a mad pixie that suffered from the Narcissus Syndrome, and a love-crazed elf that was intent of kidnapping the most powerful fairy in the universe, and a group of trolls that were in their own habitats, but they couldn't escape from pesky reporters. He placed is fingers by the temples, trying to think of a plan.

Trolls. The temple of Artemis, ironically. Butler. Artemis sighed and pressed his fairy communicator. (His third one, the first two being broken down during the monumental world time-stop. Foaly had incinerated every piece of fairy technology in the above-ground world to keep from being exposed after the time stop.)

Artemis had called his bodyguard, and a minute later a smirking Butler had scared away all the unwanted publicity, and they were back inside Artemis's apartment. Holly wanted to die of embarrassment.

"_What could go wrong?_" Butler mocked. Highly unprofessional, but he thought he deserved it. She agreed with him.

Yes, Artemis had an apartment. A penthouse, none the less. This was mostly because of Butler, as the bodyguard couldn't stand up properly anywhere else. Also, Artemis disliked small living quarters. And before anyone else asks, yes Artemis had a job. Several jobs.

He was officially a consultant for various legitimate operations, such as the LEP, or Diggums and Day, Private Investigators. Unofficially, he was a hacker, and a writer of several novels and research guiding books (under many aliases of course). Lastly, he was still an internet criminal, in the aboveground world. Holly knew of all his shady adventures, but she had decided to look the other way. It was a part of him. He was born to be a criminal, like she was born to be a police officer, and like Butler was born to be a bodyguard.

Right now the natural criminal was sitting awkwardly on a couch with a pretty elf beside him. They were both amused and frustrated at the same time. Amused, because it had been a first to be caught in a helpless situation with no way out, and frustrated because their night had been interrupted. Artemis and Holly were sitting next to each other conversing quietly like before, but the mood was not the same. It was still quite pleasant though.

"You do know that we'll be tomorrow's headlines?" Holly joked, trying to light the mood.

Artemis smiled sheepishly, he had changed a lot over the years, "Yes, I do. I suppose that tonight wasn't exactly a success."

Holly grinned, "Why not? Wasn't it fun?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "We ended up in a_ tree_. Surrounded by nosy reporters."

They chuckled at that, "Yeah, but _before_ the unwanted publicity, wasn't it nice?" Holly pressed.

"It was everything that I thought it would be."

Holly grimaced, "That's bad, right? No surprises."

Artemis looked thoughtful, "Well, perhaps I should rephrase. It was everything that I _hoped_ it would be."

Holly blushed, "We didn't do anything special, just talked. Ate Butler's food, which was really good, and talked about… normal stuff, for a change."

"Yes, but it was _different_."

Holly knew why it had been different from all their other conversations in the past. It was because then, they were just close friends. Tonight, they were something more, and they both knew it. It had taken more than two years of prodding from practically the whole of the fairy population, but Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, were actually romantically involved.

Holly internally groaned at all the_ 'I told you so_'s that she would have to hear the next day at work. Deeper inside, she knew that she actually enjoyed the teasing. It was an underlining emphases on her uniqueness, _their _uniqueness. A fairy and a human, police officer and criminal, fire and ice, and they were perfect together.

Nothing Earth-threatening had happened during the last two years since the legendary war. The Lower Elements were thriving.

Everything was peaceful, for once in their lives.

-The End-

**This was short, but it was supposed to be. The epilogue is just telling you that Holly and Arty does actually get together. :D **

**If there is a sequel, then I'll post it soon… the thing is, AF fanfics are hard, I can't really think up any ingenious plans that are worthy of Artemis right off the top of my head… I can think up a lot of problems though, I just need for Arty to make a plan…**

**Oh and I just wanted to say this to any future readers. (I have a habit of going back to more than five years, and reading the fanfics in that year… so in case I'm not a total weirdo...) If anyone reads this after like seven years have gone by, and your wondering if it would be weird to review? Review! I'll still reply and explain any minor typos or mistakes, and I really want to get the reviewing up to a hundred, so help as much as you can? Please? It's at seventy one now… so twenty nine to go!**

**For the sake of tradition, review to at least tell me that you liked how it was played out?**

**If you review, I automatically check your profile to see if you wrote any fanfics that I might be interested in, so**_** if you want your stories read**_**, review right now!**


	12. Something New

2 years later and there's a sequel. It's been so long, but I finally decided to post something extra... A oneshot in this universe, ten years later. I hope everyone still remembers enough to give it a chance.

The title of the fic will be: Almost a Normal Family

Happy reading~


End file.
